Crazy Room Mate
by NightCrystalisys
Summary: chap 11.. end.. Kaito dan Luka, akan bersama-sama selamanya apapun yang terjadi..
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Room Mate

Chapter one

Pair : Luka x Kaito

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Vocaloid © Yamaha but this story is mine.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya aku pindah sekolah dalam satu semester. Gila bukan? Hahaha..

Kali ini aku akan pindah ke Crypton High School. Memang bukan sekolah yang sangat elit seperti sekolah-sekolahku sebelumnya, tetapi sepertinya disana damai.

Aku lelah jika harus pindah-pindah sekolah terus karena tidak cocok dengan anak-anaknya dan bermasalah. Padahal bukan aku yang memulai..

"Luka, kau yakin bisa mengatasinya sendiri? Apa perlu mama menyewakan seorang maid untuk membantumu nanti?", tanya mamaku yang sedang menyetir.

"Tidak apa ma.. Aku pasti bisa melakukan semuanya semampuku..", jawabku mantab.

Akiu memang tidak bisa tinggal di rumah lagi. Crypton adalah sekolah sekaligus asrama. Cara pengajarannya unik, bahkan jam-jam belajarnya beda dengan sekolah-sekolah lainnya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun.."

Aku segera turun sambil membawa koper dan barang-barangku.

"Bisa membawa sendiri?"

"Tentu saja. Ini sangat sedikit ma. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri sampai di kamarku..", jawabku mantab.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu mama tinggal dulu ya. Berjuanglah di sekolah barumu ini!"

Aku mengangguk, dan lalu memasuki pintu asrama ini.

Aku sudah mendapatkan nomor kamarku, bahkan barang-barang yang diperlukan sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Satu kamar diisi dengan dua orang. Siapa ya kira-kira yang akan sekamar denganku? Apakah orang baik?

Aku mencari kamar nomor 115. Saat aku berjalan, banyak sekali anak laki-laki di asrama ini. Apakah laki-laki boleh masuk kemari? Ternyata asrama tidak seketat yang aku bayangkan..

Aku melewati beberapa kamar. Dan aku sedikit terkejut. Bahkan anak laki-laki boleh memasuki kamar perempuan?

Mereka memang terlihat belajar dan bermain. Tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Berhenti memikirkan itu, akhirnya aku berjalan lagi mencari kamarku yang tak kunjung ketemu.

"Dimana ya?"

Aku melihat kamar nomor 117, dan 115 pasti tidak jauh dari sini!

Aku kembali jalan dan akhirnya menemukan kamarku. Aku langsung memasukinya..

Kulihat tidak ada orang sama sekali, bahkan di kamar mandi.

Sebelah kanan terdapat ranjang dengan sprei biru, kursi biru dan barang-barang yang serba biru di tata rapi. Pasti teman sekamarku adalah wanita yang rapi.

Aku meletakkan barang-barangku di sebelah kiri. Memasang sprei pink, mengatur beberapa boneka, dan buku-buku juga kuatur dalam lemari buku.

Aku mengamati kamar ini lagi. Cukup elit untuk kamar asrama. Ada kamar mandi, dapur, tv, kulkas, bahkan jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan indah keluar.

Aku membuka koperku dan menaruh baju-baju dalam lemari.

"Klek"

Kudengar pintu dibuka. Dan itu pasti teman sekamarku.

Kulihat dari bawah.. Dia memakai sneakers, celana jeans, tinggi, hem putih, membawa plastik kecil belanjaan, berambut biru, dan..

Laki-laki!

"Se-sedang apa kau disini?", tanyaku panik ketika ada seorang laki-laki yang memasuki kamarku.

Dia memandangiku sambil menggigit es krimnya.

"Aku? Ini kamarku~", jawabnya santai dan menuju kulkas untuk menaruh barang belanjaannya.

Apa yang terjadi? Aku sekamar dengan anak laki-laki? Mustahil!

"Bohong!"

"Hei mana mungkin aku bohong? Kau tau kan kita hanya bisa masuk ke kamar menggunakan ID card? Apakah ID card ku berbohong?", katanya sambil memperlihatkan ID cardnya.

Memang benar. Tetapi apakah tidak salah? Aku sekamar dengan anak laki-laki? Yang benar saja!

"Kau membaca lembaran formulir sebelum masuk atau tidak sih? Sudah jelas dikatakan UNTUK MENGHINDARI MASALAH SESAMA TEMAN SEKAMAR YANG BIASA DIDAPATKAN OLEH SESAMA JENIS, KAMI MENGATUR AGAR TEMAN SESAMA KAMAR BEDA JENIS KELAMIN! HAL INI JUGA UNTUK MENGURANGI PERMINTAAN PINDAH-PINDAH KAMAR PARA SISWA-SISWI YANG BERMASALAH DENGAN TEMAN SEKAMARNYA!", katanya dengan sangat amat jelas.

Aku memang tidak membacanya. Tetapi, tidak masuk akal sekali? Laki-laki dan perempuan, ditempatkan dalam satu kamar?

"Aku tidak membaca.. Tetapi, SEKOLAH INI BENAR-BENAR GILA!", teriakku shock dengan keadaan sekolah ini.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apakah aku harus pindah dari sekolah gila ini lagi?

"Gila kenapa? Tenang saja, tidak akan ada hal-hal yang menakutkan. Walaupun sekamar lawan jenis, tetapi entah bagaimana caranya pihak sekolah tetap mengawasi tiap ruangan. Ada yang pernah tertangkap hampir melakukan.. Errrr, ya kau pasti tau sendiri..", jelas pemuda berambut biru itu.

Benarkah? Dan kenapa aku sekamar dengan manusia biru yang terlihat menyebalkan ini?

Ckckck sial sekali diriku..

Aku melihat kebawah lantai. Kuambil spidol, dan kubuat garis di tengahnya, pemisah tempat kami masing-masing.

"Aku disini, kau disana. Jangan melewati garis ini!", kataku sadis.

Dia hanya diam. Wajahnya selalu datar..

"Bagaimana caranya ke dapur? Bagaimana aku menggunakan TV? Bagaimana ke kamar mandi? Dan.."

"Cukup! Baiklah, aku bisa bertoleransi. Lewati saja batasnya untuk hal-hal tersebut. Ingat!", jawabku.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...", dan kemudian dia 'sengaja' berjalan diatas garis itu. Dasar laki-laki aneh!

-Skip Time-

Kaito POV

Aku terbangun tiga puluh menit lebih telat daripada biasanya. Tidak biasa aku sampai bangun telat begini.. Tetapi, masih ada satu jam setengah untuk masuk kelas. Aku memilik untuk bermalas-malasan sejenak di tempat tidur.

Aku merasa tidak sendiri seperti biasanya.

Ah aku lupa jika ada pendatang baru berambut merah muda yang tidur di sisi kiri.

Mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin lucu juga. Kenapa dia tidak membaca lembaran sebelum masuk kemari coba? Bahkan sampai batas diantara kami itu, dapat pikiran darimana coba? Dasar konyol..

Kulihat di sebelah kiri. Sudah kosong dengan meninggalkan ranjang yang berantakan.

Tas sekolah, beberapa buku sudah dibawa, bahkan sepertinya sepatunya sudah tidak ada.

Dasar.. Anak baru.. Dikiranya semua jam masuk sekolah di kota ini sama ya? Hahaha.

Akhirnya aku bangun. Merapikan tempat tidurku dan mematikan lampu tidur.

Kulirik ranjang pink di sebelahku.

"Hahahha... Yang wanita siapa sih..", aku berjalan kearah ranjangnya dan merapikannya. Bahkan buku-buku yang berserakkan di mejanya, menarikku untuk merapikannya.

Aku melihat sebuah buku bersampul merah jambu.

"Megurine Luka..."

Setelah itu aku mengambil bajuku dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Eits.. Aku melewati batas~", kataku santai. Aku memang lupa sih~

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, aku memasak makanan sebentar untuk sarapan.

Apa gadis itu sudah sarapan ya? Sayang sekali dia tidak merasakan enaknya masakanku~

Sudah ada dua orang di kamar ini. Namun aku tetap saja makan sendirian pagi-pagi. Dengan porsi yang banyak untuk satu orang.

Setelah selesai dan mencuci piring, aku kembali ke sisi kanan yang merupakan tempatku. Kuambil buku seperlunya saja karena aku tidak ingin memberatkan tasku.

Kulihat di sisi kiri, buku hitam putih yang merupakan pelajaran kimia tidak dibawa oleh gadis yang bernama Megurine Luka itu. Apa dia keberatan karena buku itu memang paling tebal daripada buku yang lain? Padahal yang kutau, hari ini semua kelas ada pelajaran kimia?

Aku tersenyum. Benar-benar anak baru yang ceroboh. Guru kimia kali ini berbeda dengan di sekolahmu sebelumnya.. Aku mengambil buku itu dan kemudian berjalan keluar kamar..

Normal POV

Luka sudah duduk di kelas sejak dua jam yang lalu, dan sekarang isi kelas masih tidak sampai setengahnya. Wajar sebenarnya, karena dia sendiri yang datang terlalu pagi..

'Aku bosan menunggu disini. Tidak kenal siapapun juga.. Hahhhhh. Siaall.. Kalau saja aku tau jam masuknya. Pantas saja si rambut biru itu masih enak-enak tidur..', itulah yang ada di pikiran Luka saat ini

"Heii anak baru..", sapa seorang gadis berambut hijau dan dikuncir dua.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku. Emm, panggil saja aku Miku..", katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Luka membalas uluran tangannya.

"Aku Megurine Luka. Senang bertemu denganmu, Miku..", balas Luka dengan senyum

"Hari ini wali kelas kita tidak akan mengajar. Jadi terpaksa pada jam pelajaran pertama kamu tidak bisa memperkenalkan diri.. Gurunya galak sekali sih..", jelas Miku.

Luka tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memperkenalkan diriku nanti saja, Miku..", balas Luka.

Kemudian beberapa anak yang lain datang ke kelas dan berkenalan dengan Luka. Sampai akhirnya bel masuk kelas berbunyi, dan seorang guru wanita, tua, dan terlihat galak masuk ke kelas.

Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum di sekolah jika guru ini tidak peduli dengan adanya murid baru atau apapun, yang dia pedulikan hanya pelajarannya.

"Buka halaman 91.."

Luka membuka tas nya. Dia mencari-cari mana yang buku kimia.

'Sial! Apakah buku hitam putih yang kutinggal di meja tadi?', kata Luka dalam hati.

Luka menjadi takut karena hanya dia satu-satunya anak yang tidak membawa buku di kelas.

"Permisi.. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku milik Megurine Luka yang kemarin kupinjam..", kata seseorang berambut biru.

"Cepatlah. Jangan membuang waktuku", balas guru kimia itu dengan ketus.

Kaito hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Luka. Kemudian dia keluar dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Luka hanya bisa melongo dan kemudian mengikuti pelajaran. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama laki-laki berambut biru itu.

..

"Luka! Bagaimana bisa bukumu ada di Kaito?", tanya Miku heran setelah pelajaran kimia selesai.

"E-eh? Errr.. Diaa.. Sekamar denganku..", jawab Luka.

"WHAAATTTTT? KAMU SEKAMAR DENGAN ANAK LAKI-LAKI YANG SANGAT FAMOUS ITU? Beruntung sekali dirimu!", teriak Miku.

"Hah? Famous? Kenapa memangnya? Bukannya dia hanyalah orang aneh?", tanya Luka heran.

Miku ikut heran. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatai Kaito sebagai 'orang aneh'.

"Astaga Luka.. Dia sangat famous. Lihatlah.. Sudah tampan, baik, sabar, pintar dalam hal bermain musik, pelajaran, bahkan olahraga. Ramah, hampir semua guru mengenalnya.. Namun, sangat misterius!", kata Miku.

Luka menjadi heran sekaligus kaget. Dia sekamar dengan orang seperti itu? Padahal terlihat sangat aneh di depannya? Luar biasa!

"Kalau saja aku bisa sekamar dengannyaa. Hahaha. Bercanda.. Aku sudah cukup senang bisa sekamar dengan kembaranku. Banyak sekali yang ingin sekamar dengannya, namun kaulah yang mendapatkannya Luka! Kau sangat beruntung!", kata Miku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Luka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Tidak menyangka orang yang sekamarnya ternyata seperti itu, walau baginya tetaplah seorang yang aneh.

..

Kaito selalu pulang awal setelah sekolah jika dia tidak ada kegiatan di sekolah.

"Tadaimaa.."

Ternyata si Luka masih belum pulang, pikir Kaito. Dia meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu, menaruh tas nya dan menuju ke dapur.

"Hari ini masak...", kata Kaito sambil melihat-lihat isi kulkas.

Walaupun laki-laki, Kaito terbiasa masak sendiri dan melakukan semua sendirian. Bahkan beberapa masakannya bisa dibilang sangat enak.

Kaito mulai memasak. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai masakannya matang. Kemudian dia meletakkannya di sebuah mangkuk besar. Sambil mempersiapkan dua buah piring dan dua pasang sumpit.

"Belum pulang juga rupanya..", guman Kaito lagi. Dan dia melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

Kaito mengangkat telponnya. Sambil tersenyum, ia menjawab telepon tersebut dengan berkata 'ya'.

Kemudian meninggalkan sebuah note kecil disamping makanan. Setelah itu memakai jaketnya, dan keluar pergi.

To be continued

Mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Room Mate

Chapter 2

"Haaahhh", ujar si gadis berambut merah jambu saat memasuki kamarnya.

Melepas sepatunya dan melempar ke sembarang arah. Melempar tas nya ke arah meja juga dengan sembarangan, dan kemudian membaringkan tubuh di ranjang.

Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu..

"Tempat tidurku kenapa jadi rapi begini?", Luka melihat 'lokasi' miliknya. Kemudian dia tidak memperdulikannya lagi, masa bodoh yang penting bersih.

"Ahh lapaarrrr.."

Tetapi Luka sangat malas untuk membeli makanan. Dia tidak bisa memasak, bahkan menyalakan kompor gas saja tidak bisa..

Dia mencoba berjalan ke dapur. Melihat kompor listrik yang tinggal dinyalakan saja, sepertinya dia bisa membuat mi instant.

"Eh? Apa ini?", Luka melihat masakan yang ada di sebuah mangkuk besar.

Dan didapatinya juga note kecil yang bertuliskan : "makanlah kalau lapar. Enak :D".

"Apa tidak apa-apa makan makanan ini? Siapa yang memasaknya? Sibodoh biru itu? Errr, entah siapa namanya..", ujar Luka galau.

Dia memang lapar. Tetapi juga ragu untuk memakan masakan Kaito.

Perutnya kemudian berbunyi. Akhirnya Luka duduk pasrah dan mengambil makanan itu.

Luka tidak langsung mengambil semuanya. Dia mengambil pada piring kecil dan mencobanya terlebih dahulu.

'Enak sekali...'

Luka terkejut dengan apa yang dimakannya. Dia mengakuinya, terlalu enak untuk sebuah homemade! Bahkan pembantu di rumahnya tidak bisa memasak yang seperti ini..

Luka langsung memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Dia menikmatinya, bahkan sampai tambah. Luka jadi merasa sedikit bersalah telah membatasi tempat mereka, padahal Kaito kan tidak salah apa-apa.

"Tadaimaaaaaaa"

Luka mendengar suara yang tidak lagi asing. Diam-diam Luka memperhatikannya, dan Kaito berjalan tidak melewati batas yang dibuat Luka. Penurut sekali ya?

Kaito tersenyum saat melewati Luka yang duduk di meja makan.

"Enak kan~", goda Kaito sambil terus berjalan, dan Luka tidak memperhatikannya.

Yang ada, di mata Luka seorang Kaito semakin aneh.

Setelah makan siang, Luka menuju lemarinya dan mengambil handuk.

Tetapi, sepertinya Luka tidak melukapakan kebiasaannya sehari-hari di rumahnya.

Saat selesai mandi, Luka hanya menggantungkan handuk di tubuhnya dan langsung keluar.

Dia benar-benar lupa, jika ada seorang pria berambut biru juga di kamarnya.

"Haaiiih! Kudapatkan kau!", teriak pemuda berambut biru sambil membawa jaring yang digunakan untuk menangkap kecoak. Dan dia menangkapnya tepat didepan Luka.

"Ha.. Haa..", Luka tersentak kaget..

Kaito mulai naik keatas, untuk melihat siapa pemilik kaki mulus tersebut.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!", dan Luka langsung melempar Kaito keluar kamar.

"Hei-hei? Apa salahku?", tanya Kaito bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hoi! Aku mau masuk! ID card tidak berfungsi kalau kau mengganjalnya seperti itu!", kata Kaito datar sambil mengetu-ngetuk pintu.

Luka duduk frustasi di depan pintu sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Siaal! Siall! Aku lupa ini sudah bukan kamarku sendiri arghhhh!", kata Luka.

Dia berpikir jika tidak mungkin tahan disini, apalagi sekamar dengan lawan jenis membuatnya kerepotan.

Luka berhenti mengeluh dan mengganti baju.

Setelah itu, mengurung dirinya didalam selimut sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya.

Kaito masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya. Melihat Luka yang seperti itu, dia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar merah jambu..", batin Kaito.

Dia berjalan kearah lokasi Luka, dan mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Luka yang ditutupi selimut. Tetapi Luka tidak menyadarinya. Kaito hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu.

Setelah itu Kaito kembali ke lokasinya lagi. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia baru menyadarinya.

"Aku melewati batas lagi~ hahahhaa!"

- Morning Time -

"Hujan.."

Itulah kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut seorang Shion Kaito saat melihat jendela.

Kaito tersenyum. Sepertinya dia menyukai hujan.

Bangun dari tidurnya, dan langsung merapikan tempat tidurnya. Kemudian Kaito melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah itu memasak sarapan.

Kali ini Kaito tidak seperti biasanya. Sejak ada gadis merah jamu di kamarnya, dia selalu memasak untuk dua porsi.

Kaito tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Luka itu buruk, walau Luka memperlakukannya dengan jahat.

Setelah sarapan, Kaito mengambil beberapa buku dan menggendong tasnya.

"Saatnya berangkat..", katanya sambil tersenyum dan menoleh kearah gadis merah muda yang masih tertidur.

Dan gadis merah muda yang masih tertidur itu, telat masuk ke kelasnya..

Luka POV

Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku bisa telat bangun begini?

Hari pertama kemarin aku masuk lebih awal, dan sekarang bisa telat. Arrrrggggg!

Aku cepat-cepat mengganti baju, membawa buku-buku ku dan segera keluar.

Sebelum keluar, aku menoleh kearah meja makan.

Tersedia masakan si rambut biru itu lagi! Apakah dia membuatkannya untukku?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan tidak boleh GR! Kali ini dia tidak meninggalkan notes apapun, jadi kurasa itu bukan untukku.

"Aaarrghhh! Kenapa aku jadi berpikir aneh-aneh!", dan aku segera berlari keluar menuju sekolah.

Pagi ini hujan. Sedikit susah untuk berlari. Tetapi apa boleh buat, aku sudah telat seperti ini!

"Hosh.. Hoshh..."

"Luka! Akhirnya kau datang..", sambut Miku kepadaku yang kehabisan nafas.m

"Sela.. Mat.. Pagi.. Hoshhh. Miku..", kataku terputus-putus. Miku hanya tertawa melihat itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak dibangunkan oleh Kaito? Atau kalian sama-sama telat?", tanya Miku lagi.

Mendengar kata 'Kaito' entah kenapa aku selalu salah tingkah. Mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Arrggghh. Lagipula aku membuat batasan diantara kami, jadi tidak mungkin dia akan membangunkanku.

"Luka?"

"Ahh.. I-iya.. Dia tidak membangunkanku. Hahaha..", jawabku.

"Aneh sekali. Padahal Kaito orang yang baik, kenapa tega ya tidak membangunkan teman sekamarnya..", tambah Miku sambil menggunakan wajah berpikir.

"Aahhh sudah jangan bahas si bodoh itu. Orang aneh..", jawabku malas-malasan.

Miku hanya memandangiku heran..

..

"Hahhh... Kita berhasil melewatinya, Luka!", kata Miku lega.

"Yaah. Walau baju kita basah begini.. Hahaha", jawabku.

Kami berhasil menuju asrama walau baju kami basah.

"Baiklah aku kembali ke kamarku dulu ya. Bye Luka!", kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Saatnya kembali ke kamar..", dan aku berjalan kearah kamar nomor 117.

Dan saat aku sampai di depan kamarku..

Kenapa aku bisa berpapasan dengannya?

"Hoi ternyata kau juga kembali..", kata si bodoh rambut biru itu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?", dan aku langsung mengeluarkan ID cardku untuk membuka pintu kamar.

Dan aku mendapat kejutan saat masuk ke kamarku..

"Aarrrrrggg!"

Aku kesal melihat diriku yang begitu sial. Sepertinya hujan angin tadi membuat jendela ku terbuka dan membasahi lokasiku. Hingga tempat tidurku..

"Siaal!", aku berlari menuju keluar.

"Hei Luka!", teriak Kaito.

Aku berharap masih ada kamar kosong atau kasur cadangan, setidaknya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang. Namun hasilnya sia-sia.

Dengan lemas aku kembali ke kamarku. Dan aku cukup terkejut menemukan Kaito sedang mengepel lokasiku.

"Hei. Jangan main lari begitu, dasar!", katanya sambil tersenyum sambil mengepel bagian yang basah.

Setelah selesai, Kaito pergi ke kamar mandi, sepertinya untuk membuang air yang ada di dalam ember tadi.

Aku berjalan kearah tempat tidurku. Berusaha mengangkatnya, tetapi cukup berat. Aku hanya bisa mengangkatnya hingga 15 derajat saja.

"Haaaahh..", dan Kaito yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahku membantuku mengangkat kasur.

Dan dengan tenaga kami berdua, kami berhasil membuat kasur itu berdiri.

"Ka-Kaito..", aku sendiri bingung apa yang harus aku katakan. Apakah ucapan terima kasih, atau yang lain?

Kaito pergi mengambil handuknya. Dan mengeringkan rambutku yang basah.

"Cepat ganti baju. Kau bisa masuk angin...", katanya, dan setelah itu dia mengelap meja belajarku yang sedikit basah.

Aku terdiam. Kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Tetapi benar, aku harus segera mengganti bajuku karena aku sudah sangat kedinginan.

Aku mengambil bajuku, dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Aku sedikit berendam di air panas, setidaknya bisa membuatku rilex untuk sesaat.

Aku masih tidak percaya. Kaito.. Sungguh baik..

Selesai mandi, aku langsung memakai bajuku dan keluar.

"Hei.. Makanlah.. Maaf kalau hanya bubur instant, tetapi bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu!", kata Kaito sambil menaruh dua mangkuk berisi bubur di meja makan.

"A-ah! I-Iya.."

Aku menjadi salah tingkah dengan perlakuannya. Sungguh.

"Ini..", kata Kaito sambil memberikan segelas coklat hangat. Dan kemudian dia duduk.

"Te.. Terima kasih..", kataku sambil malu-malu.

Kaito tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Dibandingkan kamu sakit nantinya..", dan mendengar itu wajahku langsung memerah.

"Ma-maksudku.. Terima... Terima kasih untuk semuanya! Maaf aku sudah berlaku buruk padamu..", kataku lagi.

Kaito diam sebentar. Lalu dia memukul dahinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku juga Luka! Aku melewati batas yang kau buat berapa kali!", katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya itu. Dan dia juga tertawa..

Untuk sekarang, sepertinya aku bersyukur Kaito adalah teman sekamarku.

"Oh ya.. Kau tidak perlu meminjam kasur atau apapun. Tidurlah di ranjangku saja. Aku tidak keberatan..", kata Kaito.

"Eh? Jangan begitu. Tidak usah.."

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku ini laki-laki, tidak bisa membiarkan gadis tidur di lantai sedangkan aku di atas tempat tidur!", tambahnya lagi.

Aku tertawa. "Baka! Tidak usah. Hahahha. Aku hanya merepotkanmu terus. Lagian, tidak buruk tidur di lantai. Aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat teman sekamarku tidur di lantai sedangkan aku tidur di ranjangnya..", balasku. Kaito kelihatan berpikir.. Lalu dia sepertinya mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur seranjang?", tanya Kaito sambil tertawa. Dan refleks, aku melemparkan sendok kearah kepalanya.

"Ba-baka!", teriakku dengan wajah memerah.

Kaito memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan, dan kemudian dia tertawa.

"Hahaha. Bercanda.. Bercanda.. Tidak apa-apa. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di lantai, nona muda..", katanya dan setelah itu mencuci mangkuk bekas kami makan.

Aku berdiri mengikutinya. Walau aku tidak yakin bisa, aku ingin membantunya.

"Hei-hei apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Kaito.

"Membantumu..", kataku sambil tersenyum dan mengambil piring. Kaito melihat kearahku sebentar, dan kemudian dia tersenyum..

Aku mengikuti cara Kaito membersihkannya dan cara membilasnya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu susah, hanya saja aku tidak pernah mencuci piring.

"Cukup bagus untuk amatiran..", puji Kaito.

Aku memukul kepalanya. "Coba bilang sekali lagi?"

Dan kami tertawa bersama lagi..

To be continued

Mind to review after read this? :D thanks ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy Room Mate

Chapter 3

Kaito POV

Kami selesai mencuci piring.. Dengan bantuan si amatiran ini. Atau bisa kita sebut, nona besar?

"Terima kasih banyak ya..", kata gadis berambut merah jambu.

"Sama-sama..", balasku santai.

Aku melihat kearah jam.

"Aku pergi dulu..", aku mengambil jaketku dan menuju pintu.

Gadis itu tidak bertanya padaku mau pergi kenana, padahal aku yakin dia pasti penasaran. Hahahhaa.

Dasar tsundere..

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Dan seperti biasanya.. Kakakku yang cerewet.

"Hei Kaito! Kau dimana? Jangan coba-coba kabur lagi!"

"Hei kak.. Tenang saja.. Aku sedang menuju ke parkiran mobil di asrama, dan setelah itu ke rumah sakit hahaha..", jawabku santai.

"Tidak perlu dijemput supir?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa menyetir sampai sana sendiri", jawabku.

Kudengar kakakku bernafas lega.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi jika kau membolos check up. Okee, jaa!", dan dia mematikan teleponnya.

Kakakku yang satu ini memang telalu over protective. Memang ini sudah kewajibanku, untuk sering check up ke rumah sakit, walau aku malas melakukannya.

Aku.. Divonis terkena kanker otak. Karena itu, mau tidak mau aku pindah ke kota ini untuk menjalani terapi dan pengobatan.. Dan hal itu menyebabkan aku terpaksa tinggal di asrama. Dan tidak ada satupun di sekolah ini yang mengetahui tentang penyakitku. Kecuali jika mereka stalker tentunya..

Awalnya susah untukku hidup sendirian. Tetapi daripada harus merepotkan orang lain, lebih baik aku belajar untuk mengurus diriku sendiri. Mulai dari memasak, mencuci, membersihkan rumah, hal itu sedikit demi sedikit kupelajari. Memang sebelumnya aku terbiasa tinggal di rumah besar dan dilayani oleh para maid atau butler. Dan aku yakin, hal yang kurang lebih sama terjadi pada diri Luka. Terlihat sekali jika dia tidak terbiasa untuk melakukan semuanya sendirian..

Setelah mengendarai cukup lama, akhirnya aku sampai di rumah sakit. Aku berjalan kearah ruang kerja kakakku, dimana dia menjadi dokter yang selalu memeriksaku..

"Akhirnya kau datang juga.."

"Aku sudah terpaksa janji denganmu kan kalau aku tidak akan kabur~", jawabku dengan nada malas.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Apakah kau rutin meminum obatnya?", tanya nya lagi sambil memeriksaku.

"Semuanya kuminum dengan teratur. Dasar cerewet~", jawabku.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah.. Baiklah... Hmm, bagaimana kehidupanmu di asrama?", tanya Akaito.

Aku tersenyum.

"Menyenangkan. Dan kau bisa iri padaku jika mengetahui teman sekamarku~ cantik sekali loh..", godaku.

Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Apakah dia orang yang baik?", tanya nya lagi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Baik.. Sangat-sangat baik~", jawabku mantap.

"Bisa jadi calon adik iparku tuh. Hahahahaa~"

"Entahlah. Tunggu saja kejutan dariku. Ya..", jawabku.

Setelah itu aku diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Dan aku langsung menuju asrama. Apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis bermerah jambu itu ya?

..

"Tadaima!", aku menutup pintu dan meletakkan sepatuku di rak sepatu.

Aku berjalan kearah lokasiku. Dan aku cukup terkejut, spidol yang membatasi kami dihapus olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya menghapus batasan ini saja. Berbahagialah~", jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau tidak takut akan aku apa-apakan?", tanyaku jahil.

Dia menggeleng. "Tenang saja. Aku yakin jika diriku lebih kuat darimu..", katanya mantap.

Aku tertawa keras. Dasar gadis aneh..

"Kuat ya? Maafkan aku, gadis merah jambu yang bisa mengangkat kasur beberapa derajat saja..", godaku.

Dan Luka langsung melemparkan sesuatu kearahku, entah apa itu..

"Baka.."..

Aku tersenyumm, sambil berbisik "tsundere..".

..

Aku menulis lagu dan tidak terasa kulakukan hal itu di depan keyboardku sampai malam.

"Aahh. Punggungku sakitt..", dan aku berencana untuk tidur.

Aku baru ingat jika hari ini tempat tidurku akan dipakai Luka. Berarti aku tetap merasakan sakit punggung ini diatas lantai. Baiklah, akan lebih sakit lagi jika aku membiarkan Luka yang tidur di lantai..

"Hmm..."

Aku mendengar suara berguman itu dari bawah. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Luka yang tertidur di lantai ditutupi dengan selimut.

"Haha. Dasar keras kepala!"

Aku berjongkok. Dan mulai mengangkat badan Luka perlahan-lahan. Setelah terangkat, aku langsung menggendongnya dan meletakannya di atas ranjangku. Tidak lupa kupakaikan kembali selimutnya.

"Oyasumi, ojou sama!"

Kemudian aku meletakkan bantal dan selimutku di lantai, dan tidur..

- Morning Time -

Aku bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Dan juga, lebih pagi dari seseorang yang sedang meminjam ranjangku.

Aku berdiri, dan melihat keadaan tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah kering.."

Aku membenarkan posisi kasurnya. Memasangkan spreinya kembali dan merapikannya sedikit.

Aku melirik kearah meja belajarnya. Dan seperti biasa.. Terlihat seperti habis ada gempa bumi..

"Haahh. Dasar..", aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya. Sebenarnya yang perempuan siapa sih? Hahahaa.

Setelah merapikan meja Luka, aku menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Kulihat di cermin wajahku agak pucat. Apa aku harus beristirahat ya hari ini? Tetapi mengingat jika ada tes matematika, aku mengurungkan niatku.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat si nona besar baru bangun. Dan dia terlihat belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ohayou...", kataku mencoba menyadarkannya. Dia menoleh kearahku. Dan dia juga melihat kearah tempat tidur.

"E-eeh? Kenapa aku bisa diatas sini?", tanya Luka heran.

Aku tersenyum.

"Mungkin saja ada malaikat yang menaikkan tubuhmu keatas tempat tidur~", kataku santai lalu menuju dapur.

Aku tertawa sendiri membayangkan reaksinya tadi yang heran kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa diatas ranjangku. Sudah pasti aku yang mengangkatnya padahal. Hahaha..

Aku mengambil empat potong roti untuk membuat dua sandwich sayur. Kuharap si nona berambut merah jambu itu tidak menyia-nyiakan makanan buatanku lagi..

Saat sudah selesai, aku meletakkan sandwich itu di meja makan.

"Hei Luka.."

"Apa?"

"Makanlah sebelum pergi ke sekolah..", kataku sambil tersenyum.

Luka menuju meja makan dan melihat makanan buatanku.

"Ini murni buatanmu semua?", tanya nya seperti mencurigaiku.

"Hei kejam sekali. Bukankah sudah beberapa hari ini kau mengetahui jika aku memang pandai memasak? Hahaha~", jawabku santai.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Tidak menaruh racun didalamnya kan?", tanya Luka lagi.

Astaga..

"Aku memberikan racun agar kau tergila-gila padaku setelah memakannya..", jawabku menggodanya.

Luka memukul kepalaku seperti yang kemarin dilakukannya.

"Baka!", dan dia memakan sandwichnya itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau pandai sekali memasak..", kata Luka.

"Hmmm.. Apa boleh buat? Tuntutan tinggal di asrama~ lagipula apakah kau yang akan memasakan makanan untukku sehari-hari?", jawabku dan sedikit menjahilinya.

Dari gerakannya sepertinya Luka sudah bersiap-siap untuk memukul kepalaku lagi, namun dengan cepat aku menghindar darinya.

"Baka.."

Aku tersenyum.

"Hahaha. Selalu saja kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutmu itu..".

Dan dia melanjutkan sarapannya sambil seolah-olah menganggapku tidak ada. Dasar tsundere..

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin kau pergi kemana?", tanya Luka tiba-tiba.

Ah sial.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini?

"Menuju ke tempat kakakku~", jawabku tidak berbohong walau tidak lengkap.

Dia hanya berkata oh saja dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Tumben sekali dia bertanya?

"Hei dua puluh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Cepatlah ganti baju!", kata Luka dan setelah itu dia mengambil baju seragamnya dan menggantinya di kamar mandi.

Aku tersenyum. Tumben pagi ini dia yang mengingatkan sesuatu..

"Baikkk..", teriakku dari luar kamar mandi dan mengganti bajuku di luar, karena tidak mungkin kami berdua masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Cepatlah Luka.. Aku sudah siap..", teriakku lagi karena aku sudah merasa menunggunya selama lima menit.

"Tinggalkan aku saja! Aku bisa berangkat sendiri.", balasnya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Aku duduk lagi akhirnya. Menunggunya hingga selesai.

Setelah kurang lebih lima menit kemudian dia baru keluar.

"Lama sekali sih...", tanyaku.

"Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk berangkat dulu?", balasnya heran.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan wanita sendirian~", balasku sambil tertawa.

Luka pura-pura tidak menganggapku, padahal terlihat jelas wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat..", ajakku sambil menarik tangan Luka seperti menggandengnya hingga keluar kamar.

"Le-lepaskan aku bodoh!", katanya sambil menarik tangannya.

"Hahaha.. Memangnya tanganku kasar ya?"

"Kasar sekali seperti tangan gorila", jawabnya ketus.

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Terasa seperti puhian saja untukku.

"Kaito-kunn~", panggil seseorang di belakangku yang terasa farmiliar sekali suaranya.

"Ah.. Ada apa Sakine-san?", tanyaku.

Melihat kami berdua Luka langsung berbisik padaku. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan ini..", dan langsung meninggalkanku.

"Heii!", teriakku tetapi Luka tetap berjalan.

Arghhh Sakine ini.. Merusak kebersamaan saja.

"Nee.. Kaito-kun, aku ingin kau membantuku membuat lagu untuk acara sekolah berikutnya. Bisa kan?", tanya Sakine memohon padaku.

"Baiklah.. Beritau saja nanti lagu seperti apa yang kau inginkan.. Aku masuk kelas dulu, Sakine-san!", dan aku langsung meninggalkannya.

Dan terlihat di wajah Sakine-san, jika dia kecewa..

To be continued

Thx for reading and reviews before, still mind to review?:3

Veline Shee : okee makasih :D keep reading n review yeah :3

Reiyka : uhm, sebenarnya ini ide asli saya, jujur. Hanya saja mendapat tambahan sedikit inspirasi dari film yes or no (saya ga nonton filmnya secara keseluruhan sih :| hanya beberapa potongan di youtube karena diberitahu teman saya yang mengetahui saya mempunyai ide untuk membuat fanfiction seperti ini, katanya barangkali sedikit mendapat inspirasi) dan mengubah adegannya. Tetapi ini beda, beberapa adegannya juga beda. Dan jalan ceritanya jga sangat beda :D. Cerita ini berbeda dengan yes or no, jadi saya kira tidak perlu menambahkan jika terinspirasi dari film tersebut karena pada awalnya ini ide asli saya :) maaf ya atas ksalahannya x_x , disini saja sekalian saya tulis jika sedikit mendapat tambahan inspirasi, tetapi jalan ceritanya jelas berbeda. Mungkin saya akan nonton film itu nantinya, sekalian juga bisa menghindari kalau ada yang sama :3 terima kasih saran dan komennya! :D keep reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Crazy Room Mate

Chapter 4

Normal POV

Hari minggu membuat anak-anak di Crypton Academy menjadi nganggur, senang, pulang ke rumahnya, atau bagi para nerd mereka belajar.

"Arghhhh bosan...", teriak Luka dalam hatinya. Sudah beberapa hari ini orang tuanya pergi ke luar negri, sehingga daripada diam di rumah sebaiknya dia di asrama saja. Namun ternyata sama-sama bosannya.

Hampir seharian Luka hanya mendengar lagu permainan Kaito. Mulai dari Keyboard, gitar, hingga biola dimainkan bergantian.

Sepertinya mereka sama-sama galau, hanya saja Luka galau dengan hari minggunya yang membosankan, sedangkan Kaito galau dengan lagu yang di buatnya.

"Haaaisss...", guman Kaito di depan Keyboard sambil memandangi kertas not yang penuh coretan.

Luka yang berkali-kali melihat pemandangan seperti itu akhirnya naik darah dan tidak bisa diam. Dia menuju kearah Kaito, dan berteriak padanya.

"Bakaa! Lagu yang kau buat sudah bagus untuk apa di hapus, di coret, di ulang-ulang? Cukup! Dasar tidak percaya diri!", teriak Luka hanya sekedar melampiaskan kebosanannya sekaligus hari yang membuatnya kesal ini.

Kaito cukup kaget. Dia tersenyum pada Luka..

"Hmm.. Baiklah, kalau katamu bagus baiklah tidak akan kuubah lagi..", Kaito mengambil kertas not baru dan menyalin lagu yang telah dibuatnya.

Luka hanya menggeleng heran. Dia sangat bingung dengan kelakuan teman sekamarnya itu. Sekarang dia berharap andai saja teman sekamarnya perempuan, pasti sudah diajaknya untuk shopping atau ke salon.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini Miku harus pulang ke rumahnya sih? Menyebalkan!", gerutu Luka terus dalam hatinya. Dia mengotak-atik ponselnya karena tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Terima kasih ya sudah membantuku.", kata Kaito tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum di depan Luka.

"Ba-baka! Mengagetkan saja!", teriak Luka dan bersiap-siap memukul Kaito lagi jika Kaito tidak menghindar.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Maafkan aku.. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku akan membuatmu tidak bosan. Bagaimana?", tanya Kaito.

"Bagaimana caranya?", Luka membalasnya dengan heran.

"Ikut aku!", kata Kaito sambil menarik tangan Luka dan berjalan keluar.

Luka berjalan searah dengan tangan Kaito yang menariknya. Tetapi sebenarnya dia heran akan dibawa kemana.

"Hei hei, kau akan bawa aku kemana?", tanya Luka.

Kaito tersenyum misterius. "Santai saja, ke suatu tempat yang membuatmu tidak bosan..", kata Kaito.

Mereka tiba di parkiran mobil asrama. Luka memperhatikan ada sebuah mobil BMW yang bagus dan mahal. Walau keluarganya bisa dibilang cukup kaya, tetap saja tidak mampu membeli mobil itu walau harus menjual rumahnya. Dia terus bertanya-tanya mobil siapakah itu.

Kaito mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Dan membuka mobil yang sejak tadi dipertanyakan oleh Luka.

"Silahkan masuk Luka..", kata Kaito sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Luka untuk masuk.

Luka benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ini.. Benar-benar mobil Kaito?

"Hei jangan diam saja, ayo masuk..", kata Kaito lagi.

"Ah ah! I-iya!", dan Luka segera masuk.

Luka masih tidak percaya. Mobil yang pernah dimimpikannya.. Dimiliki oleh teman sekamarnya?

"Ini mobil pribadimu?", tanya Luka pada Kaito.

Kaito mengangguk sambil menyetir. "Karena tidak mungkin aku di antar jemput oleh supir seperti di rumahku sendiri~", jawabnya santai.

Pandangan Luka benar-benar salah terhadap Kaito. Selama ini Luka mengira Kaito bukanlah orang kaya, karena menurut Luka semua orang kaya manja dan terbiasa dilayani oleh maid, sehingga dia tidak mungkin bisa mandiri.

Tetapi Kaito benar-benar berbeda. Dia sangat mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain.. Kini Kaito, terlihat hebat di mata Luka.

"Hei bengong terus!", tegur Kaito sekaligus menggodanya.

Luka sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Kaito menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Bo-bodoh! Kalau menyetir jangan bercanda!", kata Luka.

"Hahahaha.. Tenang-tenang.. Kita sudah hampir sampai..", kata Kaito sambil tertawa.

Luka hanya mendengus melihat Kaito. Sekarang Luka benar-benar kagum pada Kaito. Walau tetap saja, dia akan menganggap Kaito adalah seorang yang 'aneh'.

"Kita sampai..", kata Kaito.

Luka melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata Kaito membawanya ke sebuah restoran seafood yang mewah.

"Ayo turun..", kata Kaito lagi sambil membuka pintu, dan mereka turun dari mobil. "Aku akan menraktirmu makan disini. Semoga kau suka seafood~", kata Kaito berharap.

Luka tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Eh? Aku suka. Hahhaa", balas Luka.

Kaito tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan mereka memasuki restoran itu.

"Ah! Tuan Kaito!", seru salah satu pelayan di restoran itu.

"Ashhh diamlah!", balas kaito sambil menaruh telunjuknya dibibir.

Pelayan itu diam, dan sedikit heran dengan kelakuan Kaito.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di pojok sana?", kata Kaito pada Luka. Luka mengangguk setuju dan mereka berjalan kearah meja yang mereka inginkan.

"Selamat datang tuan Kaito", kata seorang pelayan sambil menyodorkan menu.

Kaito menunduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan Luka hanya bisa memandanginya heran.

"Kau mau pesan apa?", tanya Kaito agar Luka tidak berpikir macam-macam.

"Er... Sandwich tuna saja..", kata Luka.

"Dan anda tuan?"

Mendengar kalimat itu Kaito memegang jidatnya. Dan Luka semakin heran, kenapa dia dipanggil tuan?

"Aaahhh.. Baiklah, aku juga sandwich tuna", kata Kaito menutup menu itu dan berharap pelayan itu cepat pergi dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu", dan pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei Kaito..", panggil Luka.

"Hmm?", Kaito sudah bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan ditanya oleh Luka.

"Mereka memanggilmu tuan.. Kau pasti pemilik dari restoran ini kan?", tanya Luka langsung to the point yang membuat Kaito cukup terkejut.

"Bukan.. Milik orang tuaku~", jawab Kaito santai sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Bodoh.. Sama saja..", dan Luka ingin melemparkan sendok kearah Kaito.

Kaito memegang pergelangan tangan Luka, "Hei melempar barang itu tidak baik, nona..", kata Kaito tersenyum dan menurunkan tangan Luka. Luka menyerah dan akhirnya kembali tenang.

"Orang yang di depanku ini.. Benar-benar susah untuk ditebak..", kata Luka dalam hati.

Luka memandangi Kaito. Dan Kaito terus-terusan memandangi sebuah grand piano putih yang ada di restoran itu. Terlihat jelas jika dia ingin memainkannya.

"Hahahhaaha", Luka tertawa melihat Kaito yang ingin memainkan piano itu.

"Apa? Kau menertawakan apa?", balas Kaito heran.

"Sudah, cepat sana mainkan sebuah lagu.. Awas sampai lagunya tidak enak!", kata Luka sambil tertawa.

Kaito sedikit terkejut. Namun kemudian dia berdiri dan sambil bersenyum berkata, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu..".

Luka tersenyum balik melihatnya. Dan Kaito mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang sangat indah..

Luka POV

Lagu itu.. Benar-benar lagu yang indah. Apakah Kaito yang menciptakannya sendirii?

Memang dia sering berisik dengan keyboardnya jika di dalam kamar, tetapi aku belum pernah mendengarnya memainkan lagu ini sebelumnya.

"Ini nona, pesanan anda dan tuan Kaito..", kata seorang pelayan sambil meletakkan makanan kami di meja.

"Terima kasih..", dan kemudian pelayan itu pergi.

Kaito masih bermain, padahal makanannya sudah datang. Hahaha.

Aku sungguh tidak menyangka. Kaito yang kaya raya ini bukanlah anak yang manja. Bahkan masakannya jauh lebih enak dibandingkan masakan maidku di rumah.

Dia bisa membersihkan kamar, dan aku yakin jika dialah yang selama ini merapikan tempat tidurku dan meja belajarku.

Aku sedikit benci mengatakan ini.. Tapi aku sangat kagum padamu, bakaito!

Lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh tepuk tangan orang-orang. Mereka menyukai permainan Kaito yang memang bagus itu. Aku tersenyum, dan ikut bertepuk tangan. Sungguh berbakat..

"Bagaimana? Menyukainya?", tanya Kaito sambil duduk.

Aku menggeleng untuk menggodanya, dan Kaito hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah aku akan belajar lebih lagi..", katanya.

Aku tertawa..

"Hahaha. Bakaito! Permainanmu bagus kok, sangat bagus!", kataku.

Kaito tersenyum memandangiku, dan hal itu berlangsung sedikit lama sehingga membuat wajahku memerah.

"Bodoh! Makanlah makananmu sebelum dingin!"

"Hahahha.. Baik.. Baik.."

...

-Skip Time-

"Bagaimana? Sudah betah bersekolah disini?", tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. Cukup betah. Hahaha..", jawabku santai.

Tidak terasa, seiring berjalannya waktu kami makin akrab. Bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan dan merapikan tempat tidurku juga menjadi kebiasaan Kaito yang tidak pernah hilang. Dan lama-lama aku juga biasa dengannya.

Kini aku tau maksud dari perkataan Miku saat aku pertama masuk di sekolah ini. Pantas saja jika Kaito sangat populer. Dia orang yang baik, ramah, ceria, dan pintar dalam beberapa hal. Banyak sekali yang ingin menjadi teman sekamarnya, padahal aku dulu tidak ingin sekamar dengannya. Hahaha..

..

"Hei.. Wajahmu pucat?", kataku pada Kaito.

"Benarkah? Arghh. Aku memang merasa sedikit sakit..", jawab Kaito sambil memegang kepalanya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya kali ini saja. Lama-lama aku menyadari jika wajah Kaito memang tidak sesehat orang-orang lainnya, namun hari ini benar-benar terlihat sakit.

"Istirahatlah..", kataku sambil menuntun Kaito untuk tidur.

"Ahh.. Terima kasih Luka", kata Kaito.

Aku tersenyum. "Perlukah aku membolos untuk merawatmu? Kau benar-benar terlihat sakit..", tanyaku.

Dia mengacak-acak rambutku. "Bodoh. Jangan pernah membolos hanya karena mengkhawatirkanku! Hahaha..", jawabnya.

Kalau dia tidak sakit, aku pasti akan memukul kepalanya..

"Hahaha. Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Jaga dirimu ya. Jangan lupa minum obat. Aku akan pulang cepat..", kataku.

Kaito tersenyum. "Baiklah, cepatlah pulang!", kata Kaito dan setelah itu aku menutup pintu.

Entah kenapa, aku mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi aku tidak ingin Kaito melihat itu..

Tidak biasanya aku berjalan kearah sekolah sendirian. Datang tepat waktu ataupun telat, aku selalu datang bersama Kaito. Walau berbeda kelas, dia mengantarku ke kelasku, dan kadang membuat beberapa fansgirlnya iri. Aku hanya tertawa kadang melihatnya.

Hari ini.. Benar-benar berbeda tanpa Kaito..

- After School. -

"Hei, Luka-chan!", kata Kamui sambil tertawa.

"Ada apa Kamui-san?"

"Hei bukankah sudah kubilang panggil aku Gakupo saja? Hahaha. Hmmm, Luka-chan... Bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?", tanya Kamui. Aku langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan. Maaf..", kataku sambil meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba tanganku ditahan olehnya. "Kumohon Luka-chan.. Sebentar saja.. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan..", pinta Kamui bodoh itu lagi.

Aku menghela nafas dan akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", tanyaku.

"Ehmm.. Tidak bisa disini.. Ikutlah aku", katanya sambil langsung menggandengku. Aku ingin melepaskannya, tetapi genggaman tangannya benar-benar kuat.

Kamui membawaku ke gudang di belakang sekolah. Disini sangat sepi dan kulihat sama sekali tidak ada orang di sekitar sini.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", kataku tidak sabar. Aku ingin segera pulang..

"Ehmm.. Luka-chan.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Apaaa?

"Aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku!"

Bodoh.. Sudah pasti aku akan menolaknya.

"Maaf Kamui, aku tidak bisa. Sebaiknya aku pergi du...", dan kulihat dia mengunci pintu gudang.

"Hehehe.. Jangan coba-coba kabur dariku..", katanya sambil tertawa jahat.

"Hei hei, apa yang kau lakukan!", teriakku.

Dia terus berjalan kearahku. Dan aku.. Takut..

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seorang, Luka-chan!"

To be continued

Keep reading and review please ;) thanks!

Veline Shee : hahaha makasih makasih :D sy udh rencanain Luka belum boleh tau dulu ttg pnyakit Kaito. Sy usahakan updt ny cpt ya :D krn sy udh ad konsep cerita, tinggal ngetiknya. Bwt Luka Pov sudah sy bwtin dan mgkin wordsny sdh agk panjang? Hahaha. Thanx, keep reading and review :3

Rinnkagamine02 : thanks ;) masih ad chapter" beriktny, cm sy gtw smp berapa soalny sy udh rancangin crt ini dr awal smp akhir gmna :) yg itu sy slh tulis, maaf ya -_- seharusnya 'pujian' x_x hahaha. Keep reading and review ya :D


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy Room Mate

Chapter 5

*Rate T semi M*

Enjoy reading! :D

Normal POV

"Pusing"

Itulah yang dipikirkan Kaito dari tadi. Dan ada suatu hal yang membuatnya semakin pusing.

"Haisss.. Sudah lebih dua puluh menit..", keluh Kaito diatas ranjang. Dia berharap Luka cepat pulang karena memang tadi pagi Luka berkata demikian. Tetapi sudah lama menunggu, Luka tak kunjung pulang.

"Kurang lebih lima menit perjalanan dari kelas kemari, tetapi ini sudah lebih dua puluh menit...", katanya lagi. Kaito tau kalau Luka adalah tipe anak yang selalu pulang ke kamarnya lebih cepat jika dia mengatakannya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa tenang memikirkan Luka, entah kenapa..

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Luka?"

Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Dia takut ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada Luka.

Akhirnya Kaito berpikir untuk menelpon Luka..

Gakupo semakin mendekat kearah Luka, dan Luka semakin mundur.

"A-apa maksudmu!", tanya Luka. Dan Luka berusaha kabur dari ruangan itu.

Tetapi terlambat...

Gakupo sudah terlebih dahulu mendekati Luka dan mengunci gerakannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Dan tiba-tiba ponsel Luka berbunyi. Gakupo yang mengetahui ponsel itu, langsung memasukkan tangannya pada kantong seragam Luka.

"Aarggghhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?", teriak Luka yang sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Gakupo.

Gakupo melihat kearah ponsel Luka. Dan raut wajahnya menjadi agak jengkel melihat siapa yang mengganggu acaranya dengan menelpon Luka.

"Hmm.. Telpon dari teman sekamarmu rupanya. Hahaha, mengganggu..", dan Gakupo melempar ponsel itu jauh-jauh.

"Ah! Kauuu!", Luka sangat marah dan takut. Dia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Gakupo tetapi tidak bisa. Gakupo jauh lebih kuat untuk menahan dirinya.

Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luka sambil tersenyum jahat. Luka hanya bisa melihatnya dengan takut. Dia mempunyai perasaan buruk tentang hal ini. Dan kemudian air mata keluar dari matanya.. Dia sangat takut.. Takut dengan apa yang diperbuat Gakupo..

"Kaito...", Luka berteriak dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa dia meneriakkan nama Kaito, padahal dia tau jika Kaito sedang sakit dan tidak mungkin kemari. Air mata terus mengucur dari matanya.

Gakupo mengikat tangan dan kaki Luka. Dan dia memandanginya dengan senang. Luka hanya bisa menangis dan memandanginya dengan jengkel sekaligus takut.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi milikku, akan kubuat kau jadi milikku dengan caraku, Megurine Luka!", kata Gakupo senang sambil tertawa. Perasaan Luka semakin tidak enak mendengar hal itu. Dia semakin yakin jika akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya.

"Ja.. Jangannnn.. Kumohon...", pinta Luka sambil menangis.

"Hahaha. Jangan katamu? Lihatlah Luka-chan.. Kau memiliki tubuh yang indah. Semua laki-laki pasti tergoda olehmu..", jawab Gakupo sambil menyeringai, dan Gakupo mulai memegang kerah baju Luka.

Kini tangan Gakupo sudah membuka kancing atas seragam Luka. Dan dia terus membukanya sampai bawah. Hingga baju seragam Luka bagian atas benar-benar terbuka. Dan Gakupo sedikit merobeknya.

"Tolonggg! Tolonggg!", teriak Luka sekuat tenaga. Tetapi sepertinya itu mustahil..

"Hahaha. Tenang saja.. Disini adalah lokasi yang hampir tidak pernah didatangi oleh para murid.. Tidak akan ada yang dengar teriakanmu sekeras apapun kamu berteriak..", kata Gakupo sambil tertawa.

Luka terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dan tangisannya bertambah deras.. Luka benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Entah Gakupo berhasil melakukan misinya, atau ada seorang malaikat yang akan menyelamatkannya.

"Aww lihatlah Luka-chan.. Seleramu dalam memilih pakaian dalam sangat baguss~ kawaiii", dan Gakupo mulai meraba-raba bagian tubuh Luka. Luka merinding, dan dia merinta-ronta. Luka tidak bisa diam, tetapi Gakupo selalu berhasil menahan tubuhnya.

"Hentikan... Tolong...", pinta Luka lagi sambil menangis.. Tetapi Gakupo tidak memperdulikannya, dan membuka rok Luka hingga jatuh ke bawah. Kini bagian atas Luka sudah terbuka, dan bagian bawah hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya.

"Menyerahlah Luka-chan.. Dengan segera kau akan menjadi milikku...", kata Gakupo senang..

Tangisan Luka semakin menjadi. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari, namun Gakupo selalu menahannya.

Luka hanya bisa pasrah. Tetapi dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin melanjutkannya, kalau bisa dia ingin kabur secepatnya.

"Ka.. I... Too...", kata Luka terengah-engah.

Dan keajaiban terjadi setelah Luka mengucapkan nama seseorang itu..

"BLAM!"

Gakupo dan Luka menoleh kearah pintu. Dan ternyata, Kaito lah yang merusak pintu itu. Terlihat jelas jika Kaito mendorongnya hingga pintu itu rusak.

Hal itu sangat mengejutkan Gakupo dan Luka. Dan Gakupo menghentikan aksinya untuk sesaat.

"Kai..to.. Tolong aku...", kata Luka terbata-bata, dan sedikit terukir kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Kali ini dia merasa memiliki harapan untuk mengakhiri semua ini secepatnya.

Kaito sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan Luka yang memprihatinkan. Dan dia yakin semua ini pasti ulah Gakupo.

Gakupo melihatnya kaget. Dia tidak berpikir jika akan ada yang menemukannya, padah dia sudah memilih tempat yang sepi dan hampir tidak ada siapa-siapaa.

"Mu.. Mustahil.."

Kaito berjalan kearah Gakupo, dan wajahnya terlihat marah.

"Hei terong bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luka hah?", teriak Kaito kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu! Pengganggu!", balas Gakupo yang tidak kalah kesalnya, dan Gakupo mencoba memukul Kaito.

Kaito berhasil menghindar. Tetapi Gakupo terus mencoba untuk memukul Kaito. Kedua orang tersebut terus berusaha menghajar satu sama lain. Dan satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Kaito, tepat pada bagian otak.

"Arghhh!", teriak Kaito. Sepertinya dia kesakitan. Dan Kaito terjatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hahahaha.. Hanya itu kemampuanmu? Lemah sekali...", kata Gakupo sambil tertawa dan menendang Kaito. Untuk saat ini Gakupo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kaito!", Luka menangis lagi melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Luka sangat iba pada Kaito, dan dia juga sangat kesal pada Gakupo.

Tetapi kemudian Kaito berdiri. Walau sambil memegangi kepalanya, dia dapat berjalan dengan lurus kearah Gakupo.

"JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI KAU SENTUH LUKA! KAU MENGERTI? PRIA BRENGSEK!", dan Kaito langsung menghajar Gakupo habis-habisan. Gakupo tidak sempat melawan, dan Kaito terus-terusan menghajarnya hingga kesakitan.

"Argh.. Si.. Sialan kau Kaito! Tunggu pembalasanku!", kata Gakupo sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan dan pergi meninggalkan gudang itu.

Setelah itu, Kaito cepat-cepat menuju kearah Luka dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Luka.

"Sudah aman Luka.. Sudah tidak apa-apa.."

Luka diam. Dan tetap menangis. Sepertinya sekarang susah untuk Luka untuk mengatakan sesuatu karena kejadian barusan yang membuatnya shock.

"Ka.. Kaitoo...", Luka menangis dan memeluk Kaito.

Kaito balik memeluknya. Dia merasa kasihan dengan kondisi yang sekarang. Seragam atasnya sudah acak-acakan, dan roknya sudah lepas.

"Tenanglah.. Aku disini Luka..", kata Kaito berusaha menenangkan Luka.

"A... Aku.. Akuuuu... Hiksss ", Luka tidak mampu berkata-kata dan terus menangis. Membuat Kaito semakin kasihan melihatnya..

Kaito berdiri, mengambil rok Luka yang terlempar tadi. Kemudian tidak ragu-ragu, dia mengancing baju Luka, dan memberikan rok Luka kembali. Luka hanya diam dan terus menangis.

"Pakailah bajumu.. Disini sudah aman..", kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Kaito melepaskan jaketnya, dan memakaikannya kepada Luka karena seragam atasnya sudah sangat kacau dan sedikit robek.

"Kamui.. Kamui telah..."

"Iya. Aku tau. Dia memang pria yang brengsek, Luka. Tenanglah, aku sudah menghajarnya.."

Luka memegangi kepalanya. Dan wajahnya terlihat sangat depresi..

"Aku.. Aku..", Luka berguman sendiri seperti orang gila. Dan air mata terus mengucur dari matanya.

Kaito mendekati Luka, lalu menciumnya.

Luka sedikit terkejut dengan hal yang dilakukan Kaito. Tetapi dia merasa aman.. Beda dengan saat bersama Gakupo tadi..

Kaito melepaskan ciuman itu..

"Sudah, tenanglah.. Tidak akan kubiarkan ada laki-laki lain lagi yang akan membuatmu seperti ini..", kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. Dan dia memeluk Luka sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Setelah itu Kaito mengangkat tubuh Luka. Luka menjadi terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaito.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Luka.

Kaito tersenyum. "Hanya menggendongmu.. Memastikan kau aman di tanganku..", dan Kaito berjalan menuju kamarnya..

...

"Ini minumlah..", kata Kaito sambil memberikan coklat panas pada Luka.

"Terima kasih..", jawab Luka pelan sambil menerimanya. Kaito tersenyum..

Kaito duduk di atas ranjang Luka, di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa menemukanku?", tanya Luka.

"Karena kamu tak kunjung pulang.. Ponselmu mati.. Jadi aku coba mencarimu. Dan entah kenapa aku langsung berjalan ke gudang di belakang sekolah..", kata Kaito.

Luka mengangguk. Dan dalam hati dia bersyukur karena Kaito langsung berjalan kesana.

"Oh iya! Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah membaik?", tanya Luka sambil memegang dahi Kaito.

Kaito mengangguk. "Sudah sangat baik setelah istirahat tadi..", jawabnya..

Luka tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Kaito..

"Hei.. Luka.."

"Hng?"

Kaito memegang tangan Luka.

"Mulai sekarang, aku mohon.. Biarkan aku melindungimu.. Dengan menjadi.. Kekasihmu.. Bagaimana?", tanya Kaito berusaha lancar dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Luka juga memerah mendengar hal itu. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dengan senang hati, bakaito!", jawabnya.

Luka tersenyum dan mengatakan..

"Aku tidak bisa memasak"

"Biarkan aku yang memasak makanan untuk kita"

"Lindungi aku.."

"Baik"

"Jangan biarkan ada yang melakukan hal seperti tadi padaku.."

"Hmm hmm.. Baik Luka.."

"Dan..."

"Apa?"

"Jangan biarkan ada yang merebut ciuman keduaku..", kata Luka sambil tersenyum.

Kaito terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi, tadi dia sudah mencuri ciuman pertama Luka?

Namun kemudian Kaito tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir.. Akan kusimpan juga ciuman keduamu..", dan Kaito mencium Luka lagi..

Pasangan baru itu benar-benar menikmati hari jadiannya itu..

..

"Keadaanmu bertambah parah..", kata Akaito dengan nada yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Hmmm.. Begitu ya..", jawab Kaito dengan santai.

"Santai sekali.. Semua yang ada di rumah mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh.. Kalau kau tidak bisa sembuh bagaimana", kata Akaito lagi.

Kaito tersenyum..

"Itu sudah takdir... Aku mati bukan karena penyakit atau apapun, karena waktuku sudah habis sajaa..", jawabnya.

Akaito menggelengkan kepala. Heran dengan apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Kaito.

Kaito hanya tersenyum. Dan terus tersenyum..

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali..", tambah Akaito sambil menyalakan alat terapi untuk Kaito.

"Hahaha.. Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Dasar dokter aneh yang membiarkan pasiennya bercerita saat terapi..", jawab Kaito.

Akaito tersenyum jahil. "Sudah mendapatkan 'gadis merah jambu' ya?", tanya Akaito.

"Yepp.. Bahagia sekali, pernyataanku langsung diterima pada saat itu juga! Hahahhaa.. Jangan iri padaku ya..", jawab Kaito.

Akaito hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah sekian lama adiknya ini menolak banyak pernyataan cinta dari para gadis, akhirnya dia yang menyatakan cintanya pada seorang gadis berambut merah jambu.

"Aku penasaran dengannya.. Kenalkan dia padaku. Bagaimanapun juga aku calon kakak iparnya..", kata Akaito.

Kaito diam sejenak.

"Engg.. Itu.. Aku belum mengatakan kondisiku yang sekarang..", jawabnya pelan.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari gadismu sendiri? Wajar kalau selama ini kau menyembunyikan dari teman-temanmu. Tetapi kalau sampai kekasihmu sendiri.. Apakah kau tidak merasa bersalah padanya jika dia yang menemukannya sendiri?", tanya kakaknya tidak percaya dengan ulah adiknya yang keras kepala ini..

"Bukannya ingin menyembunyikannya.. Hanya saja aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan hal ini.. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih atau cemas. Apalagi sampai dia menjadi overprotective padaku..", jawab Kaito lagi.

Akaito sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban adiknya.

"Wah wah.. Gadis merah jambu mengubah adik kecilku ini menjadi bijaksana juga rupanya~ hahahaha", goda Akaito.

"Diam kau, dasar cerewet!", jawab Kaito yang sebenarnya wajahnya memerah.

Akaito hanya bisa tersenyum jahil melihat tingkah adiknya itu..

To be continued :D

Keep reading and review oke? Thanks ;)

Vocaloiders FC & CatPhones : oke :D keep reading!

Veline Shee : sama-sama :) sy jg nganggur makanya updt cepat. Tunggu aja ya, bakal ada wktuny si Luka tw XD menegangkan sekali ya? berikutny akn sy cb bwt ga menegangkan (kalau bisa x_x) thanks for review! Wait for next chapter ya :3


	6. Chapter 6

Crazy Room Mate

Chapter 6

Enjoy reading! :D

"Luka-chaannn~"

"Ih, menjijikkan. Stop memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu, Bakaito!", jawab Luka dengan ketus.

"Hahaha.. Hanya bercanda sayang~ kau salah memainkannya, harusnya nada 4", kata Kaito.

Luka memperhatikan jarinya di tuts keyboard.

"Oh iya, bodoh sekali diriku. Hahaha..", jawab Luka sambil membenarkan jarinya.

Sudah berjam-jam Kaito mengajari Luka untuk bermain keyboard. Namun yang ada hanya Luka semakin kesal karena tidak bisa-bisa dan Kaito yang tetap sabar mengajar Luka.

Kaito mengacak-acak rambut Luka.

"Sabar saja. Tidak ada yang langsung bisa dalam waktu cepat~", hibur Kaito.

"Asshh cepat apanya. Kau sudah mengajariku beberapa hari ini dan hasilnya tetap saja menjijikkan..", jawab Luka sambil cemberut. Kaito hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudah-sudah.. Bagaimana kalau kita menciptakan lagu saja?", tawar Kaito.

"Lagu apa?"

"Kisah cinta Luka dan Kaito~"

"BUAGH!"

"Arghhh Kaito bodoh.."

"Hei-hei kau terus saja ya memukul kepalaku seperti itu.. Hahaa.."

"Errr.. Seriuslah.. Aku benar-benar ingin mengerti musik..", kata Luka memohon.

"Hahaha. Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Hmmm, mau lagu seperti apa?"

"Tidak tau.. Lagu yang enak pokoknya.."

Kaito dan Luka sama-sama bingung.

"Hmm.. Coba pencet nada yang kau suka.. Atau yang kau pikirkan.. Atau yang kau inginkan.. Apapun itu lah..", kata Kaito.

Luka akhirnya mencoba memencet-mencet yang dia inginkan. Dan Kaito langsung menemukan ide untuk membuat lagu.

"Ah! Bagus itu saja! Tetapi sebaiknya temponya di beginikan..", Kaito mulai memainkan nada-nada yang dipilih oleh Luka.

Luka mendengar sebuah permulaan lagu yang dibuat olehnya. Dan dia cukup kaget, ternyata nada asal yang dipilihnya bisa di begitukan.

"Selanjutnya begini mau tidak?", Kaito memainkan lagunya lagi. Dan Luka menganggap itu adalah permulaan lagu yang bagus.

"Bagus! Hahaha, biar aku yang memilih selanjutnya!", kata Luka semangat. Dan mereka bekerja sama untuk membuat sebuah lagu..

..

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagus aku suka Kaito! Hahaha. Apa judulnya?"

"Tidak tau.."

Mereka tampak berpikir untuk judul lagu tersebut. Kaito melihat kearah jendela, dan dia menyadari kalau hari sudah malam.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin menambahkan kata-kata 'night' pada judulnya..", kata Kaito.

"Hmm.. Kita simpan saja itu boleh juga.. Atau mau ditambah menjadi goodnight?", saran Luka.

Night.. Goodnight..

...

"Heii.. Bakaito.."

"Hng?"

"Sudah tiga hari loh kamu terbaring di tempat tidur. Apa tidak sebaiknya ke dokter saja? Aku akan membawamu..", tanya Luka cemas.

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Arghhh. Yang ada aku tambah pusing dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat..", jawab Kaito.

Luka berjalan kearah meja Kaito. Dia memperhatikan obat-obatan Kaito.

"Sebenarnya ini obat apa sih? Aku belum pernah melihat obat macam ini..", tanya Luka.

"Mati! Obat itu! Kenapa Luka sampai melihatnya!", teriak Kaito dalam hati.

Pertanyaan Luka benar-benar sukses membuat Kaito kaget. Tetapi Kaito tetap berusaha tenang dan menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Masa? Itu obat masuk angin saja.. Mungkin karena badanku lemah makanya beda dengan obat-obat lainnya~", jawab Kaito dengan alasan yang cukup bagus.

Luka menghela nafas. Lalu dia meletakkan tas nya dan kembali duduk.

"Eh? Tidak berangkat? Bisa telat loh..", kata Kaito.

Luka menggeleng. "Tidak jika kau tidak masuk sekolah, aku juga.. Aku harus menjagamu.. Diamlah, akan kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Dan.. Persediaan eskrimmu kutahan untuk beberapa saat~", kata Luka sambil menuju dapur.

Kaito tersenyum, dan dia berteriak sebisanya "Jangan gosong lagi ya! Hahahaha..", dan dia sudah bisa membayangkan reaksi Luka yang mendengarnya.

..

"Hanya itu yang bisa kubuat.. Sejauh.. Aku belajar..", kata Luka sambil menunduk. Dia memegangi mangkuk itu dan sudah ada satu sendok bubur di sendok yang dipegangnya..

Kaito melihat Luka yang tidak percaya diri langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan dia melahap sendok yang dipegang Luka tanpa aba-aba. Ha itu membuat Luka terkejut dan Kaito tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak enak.."

"Hahaha.. Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak enak jika memakan bubur lezat ini sendirian, itu maksudku, baka..", kata Kaito mengambil sesendok bubur dan menyuapi Luka.

"Hei hei.. Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Luka dengan wajah merah.

"Hehehe.. Tenanglah, tidak mungkin tertular..", kata Kaito.

Luka hanya memandangi Kaito heran.

"Tenanglah.. Penyakit ini, hanya aku yang akan menanggungnya..", kata Kaito dalam hati.

Melihat wajah Luka yang memerah Kaito jadi ingin menjahilinya.

"Heii.."

"Hmm?"

Cup!

Kaito mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Luka. Luka tentu saja kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaito. Bahkan pada saat sakit, dia melakukan hal seperti ini..

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!", kata Luka dengan wajah yang memerah. Walaupun terkejut, sebenarnya dia senang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaito.

"Hehehe.. Merebut ciuman ketiga dari wanita yang kusayang~", jawab Kaito santai dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Ba-Bakaa!", teriak Luka dan wajahnya bertambah merah. Kaito hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Kakakku ingin berkenalan denganmu..", kata Kaito.

"Hah? Kakakmu? Untuk apa memangnya?"

"Entahlah.. Tapi aku tidak mau.."

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa tidak mau memangnya?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia merebut gadis merah jambuku.."

"Hahaha. Baka! Tapi kalau kakakmu lebih 'normal' daripada kamu.. Hmmm.. Akan kupikirkan lagi", kata Luka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya..

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kamu hanya akan jadi milikku. Aku sudah melihat tubuh indahmu itu lohh~", goda Kaito yang membuat wajah Luka memerah lagi..

"Argghh.. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Shion Kaito!"

"Terima kasih, Megurine Luka!"

...

Luka Pov

"Sudah betah disana?"

"Sudah ma! Sangat betah!", jawabku senang.

"Hahaha. Jangan-jangan kau sudah mendapat pacar ya? Hmm.. Bagaimana dengan teman sekamarmu? Apakah dia laki-laki yang baik?"

Aku tersenyum, dan menjawab mantab.

"Sangat baik.."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.. Hmm,, siapa nama teman sekamarmu?"

"Shion.."

"Shion?"

"Ah! Ada apa ma memangnya?"

"Luka, kau ingat perusahaan papa yang besar bangkrut karena rekan kerjanya? Dan semua itu adalah ulah keluarga Shion! Mereka sampai bisa hidup mewah. Untung saja kita bisa memulai usaha lagi dengan cepat."

Aku terdiam..

"Apa benar teman sekamarmu bermarga Shion? Dan bagaimana ciri-cirinya?", tanya mama lagi.

Aku memiliki perasaan buruk jika aku mengatakan pada mama. Dan terpaksa.. Aku berbohong..

"Ah.. Itu.. Aku belum selesai bicara, maksudku Shiono!", kataku mengasal karena aku bingung.

"Shiono? Kau yakin dia bukan salah satu anggota keluarga Shion yang membuat perusahaan papa bangkrut kan?", tanya mama lagi.

"Bukan..", aku menjawab pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu ya Luka.. Besok mama akan berkunjung ke asramamu", dan setelah itu mama menutup telponnya. Arghhh, satu masalah lagi. Jika mama menemukan Kaito, apa yang akan diperbuatnya?

Shion Kaito..

Apakah benar? Dan, kenapa mama masih menyimpan dendam pada mereka?

Pasti tidak salah lagi. Kaito adalah seorang yang sangat kaya raya, bahkan memiliki restoran yang sepertinya agak farmiliar untukku. Namun aku tidak mengingatnya dulu..

Jika benar.. Apakah aku harus menuruti mama? Tetapi aku juga tidak mau kehilangan Kaito...

"Hei sudah selesai telponnya? Ayo berangkat..", kata Kaito yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Eh? I-iya! Hahaha.. Apa kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?", tanyaku.

Kaito mengangguk. "Yepp.. Aku sudah merasa sehat.. Setelah memakan bubur yang luar biasa lezat", dan Kaito menggandeng tanganku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Heii.. Kaito?"

"Hmmm?"

"Orangtuamu memiliki perusahaan apa", tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Hmmm.. Yang kuingat mereka memiliki beberapa perusahaan, tetapi yang paling besar hanya perushaan besi saja..", kata Kaito.

Ah.. Ternyata benar..

Perusahaan besi papa yang lama bangkrut.. Aku tidak tau sebab pastinya, hanya saja mama selalu berkata itu salah perusahaan Shion.

"Ada apa Luka?"

"Ah tidak.. Aku hanya lebih ingin mengetahuimu saja. Hahaha.."

Baiklah.. Mati aku.. Jika hubunganku dan Kaito sampai diketahui oleh mama.. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kami..

..

Back to Normal POV

"Hei Kaito-kunn~", kata Meiko manja di depan Kaito.

"Apa?"

"Er... Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Temui aku di bukit belakang sekolah ya setelah ini.."

"Hah? Untuk apa? Bicarakan saja disini, sekarang..", kata Kaito malas.

"Ti-tidak bisa! Kumohon!", kata Meiko sambil memegang tangan Kaito.

"Hais... Baiklah baiklah, terserah. Tetapi tolong lepaskan tanganku..", kata Kaito pasrah. Meiko tersenyum senang, dan dia langsung berlari kegirangan.

"Aku harus memberitahukan Luka dulu..", Kaito mengambil tasnya dan menuju ke kelas Luka. Kaito mendapatkan Luka sedang berjalan bersama Miku.

"Ah Kaito!"

"Ng.. Luka. Bisakah kau pulang duluan saja? Aku ada urusan..", kata Kaito.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku juga ingin ke perpustakaan. Sampai jumpa Kaito!", kata Luka. Kaito tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Saatnya menyelesaikan urusan tidak jelas itu..", kata Kaito sambil berjalan malas menuju tempat yang ditentukan Meiko. Kaito mempunyai firasat buruk. Tetapi dia sudah terlanjur janji akan menemui Meiko di bukit belakang sekolah..

"Ah Kaito-kun! Datang juga..", kata Meiko senang.

Kaito menghela nafas. "Sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tolong cepat saja..", kata Kaito langsung to the point.

"Mengenai aku.. Ng.."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku..."

Kaito sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Meiko, dan dia bersiap-siap menolaknya.

"Aku.. Menyukaimu Kaito-kun... Sangat menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu!", kata Meiko.

"Maafkan aku, Sakine-san. Aku sudah memiliki Luka..", kata Kaito.

Meiko menunduk, dan dia menangis. Tetapi dibalik itu, Meiko sudah menyiapkan suatu strategi.

"Kaito..."

Dan Meiko langsung mencium Kaito.

Hal tersebut langsung dilihat oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan tosca yang sedang berjalan bersama.

"Kaito!", teriak Luka terkejut. Miku juga sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Luka menangis dan langsung berlari.

"Lu-Luka!", Kaito ingin menyusulnya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Meiko.

"Lepaskan aku, Sakine-san!"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!", kata Meiko sambil mempererat pegangannya pada Kaito.

Miku yang melihat itu segera menuju mereka berdua, dan dia melepaskan pegangan Meiko secara paksa.

"Pergilah Kaito! Cepat!", kata Miku sambil menahan Meiko.

Kaito mengangguk, dan dia langsung berlari mengejar Luka..

"Lukaa..."

To be continued

Mind to review? :D

Veline Shee : mkasih jga bwt rviewnya :'D Hahaha.. ehem.. Saya udh pkirkan critanya smp akhir sih ya ._. Tunggu sj ya endingnya, entah sad atau happy :) hahaha. Sama-sama, terimakasih juga :D enjoy the story!

Rinnkagamine02: maybe? XD ditunggu aja :3 oke, keep reading! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Crazy Room Mate

Chapter 7

"Luka!", Kaito tetap mengejar Luka dan Luka terus-terusan berlari.

Luka hanya terus menangis dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya Luka di kamar, dia menunduk sekaligus mengganjal pintu agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk.

"Luka! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!", kata Kaito sambil terus-terusan mengetuk pintu. Luka tetap diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menangis.

"Bukan aku yang menciumnya. Tetapi dia! Lagipula...", belum selesai Kaito bicara dia sudah dikagetgan oleh seorang wanita dewasa di sampingnya.

"Apa ini kamar Luka?", tanya wanita tersebut.

Luka yang mendengar itu menghapus air matanya dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu.

"Ma.. Mama.."

"Luka! Apa yang terjadi?", dan dia langsung memeluk Luka.

Kaito hanya bisa diam. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan firasatnya bertambah buruk.

Mama Luka melihat kearah Kaito, dan tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah.

"Ka-Kau! Kau anak dari Shion yang brengsek itu kan? Jadi benar kau adalah teman sekamar Luka?", kata Mama Luka dengan penuh amarah.

Luka langsung kaget. Tetapi dia tidak berani menatap mata mamanya. Dan Kaito hanya bisa diam karena dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, hanya saja dia tau jika Mama Luka sangat membenci keluarganya.

Mama Luka menarik tangan Luka, "Kita bicarakan semua ini di rumah..", kata Mama Luka.

Kaito tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dia masih memikirkan kata-kata mama Luka. Jadi selama ini dia masih membenci keluarganya..

Kaito Pov

Ahhh! Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini ada saja halangan!

Aku ingat dengan wajah ibu Luka itu, tetapi aku tidak menyangka dia sangat membenci keluarga kami. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Aku mencoba menelpon Luka berkali-kali, tetapi tetap saja tidak diangkat. Membuatku sedikit frustasi saja arghhh!

Kalau ibu Luka sudah membenciku, ditambah kejadian tadi, pasti dia semakin membenciku.. Dan.. Hubunganku dengan Luka terancam..

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, dan aku sangat berharap itu adalah Luka.

Tetapi... Dasar Kak Akaito bodoh!

"Hei, apa kau tidak ke rumah sakit? Kabur lagi?", tanya nya.

"Okeee okee tunggu saja aku akan kesana!", dan aku mematikan teleponnya. Malas sekali disaat seperti ini aku harus ke rumah sakit. Padahal ada masalah yang harus cepat ku selesaikan. Buruk sekali nasibku. Ckckck..

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi menyetir. Aku tetap berusaha menghubungi Luka, namun tetap saja tidak mendapat hasil. Untung saja aku bisa sampai di rumah sakit dengan selamat..

"Hei lama sekali kau.. Kukira mau kabur..", kata-kata sadis kakakku yang diucapkannya untuk menyambutku.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak akan kabur lagi..", kataku menjawab dengan malas-malasan.

Kakakku memandangiku dengan heran. Apakah dia tau jika aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu?

"Sepertinya ada masalah ya?"

"Bukan sepertinya, tetapi memang..", jawabku lesu. Si bodoh Akaito akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya memandangiku dengan serius.

"Hei kak.. Ada apa sebenarnya diantara keluarga kita dengan Megurine?", tanyaku penuh penasaran.

"Hmm.. Entahlah.. Pokoknya hanya salah paham saja. Ayah sudah menawarkan bantuan untuk mereka, namun yang ada hanya diusir secara tidak hormat.. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Megurine Luka..."

"Gadis berambut merah jambu-mu itu?"

"Iya.. Siapa lagi coba.."

Kakakku menghela nafas.. "Susah jadinya kalau begini. Keluarga mereka keras kepala sekali.. Karena suatu kesalah-pahaman, mereka benar-benar membenci keluarga kita.. Kau putus dengannya ya?"

"Tidak.. Hanya saja mamanya menemukan aku dalam kondisi mengetuk pintu berkali-kali dan anak gadisnya itu menangis.. Dan kau bisa bayangkan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi kan..", jawabku dan kemudian aku berbaring di ranjang pasien.

"Hmmm? Apa yang kau perbuat pada anak gadisnya?"

"Sama.. Hanya kesalah-pahaman saja.. Belum sempat kujelaskan dia sudah pergi.. Haahhh.. Buruk sekali nasibku.."

"Waw.. Kisah percintaan yang rumit ya. Lalu, apakah kamu tau dia pergi kemana?"

"Tidak.. Kalau tau aku sudah menyusulnya..", kataku lemas..

"Telpon?"

"Bodoh. Kalau diangkat masalah ini sudah selesai dari tadi.."

Dia tampak berpikir sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Hmm.. Ayah pernah mengajakku kesana dulu saat aku masih kecil.. Kalau mereka masih tinggal di tempat yang sama, seharusnya berada tepat di belakang toko musik Vocaloid. Kau tau tempat itu kan?"

"Oh.. Tentu saja. Tapi rumah disana kan banyak sekali? Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Cari saja rumah yang paling besar.. Dan warna merah jambu sangat dominan di rumah itu..", kata kakakku mengeluarkan semua yang diingatnya.

"Benarkah? Bagus! Aku akan kesana nanti!", kataku semangat.

"Hehh jangan macam-macam. Setelah ini kau harus istirahat dulu..", katanya menegaskan.

"Baiklaahhh~",kataku asal. Aku tidak akan diam bodoh. Hahaha..

"Kata 'baiklah'mu tidak meyakinkan. Kutahan kau semalam disini.", katanya tegas.

Siaalll! Dia bisa saja membaca pikiranku! Kalau begini masalah ini tidak akan cepat selesai..

"Arghhhh! Apa-apaan kau.. Tidak akan cepat selesai masalahnya nanti.."

"Sudahlah tunggu sampai besok. Tidak lucu kalau kau sampai berhadapan dengan keluarga Megurine, dan tiba-tiba kau pingsan. Yang ada masalahmu bertambah. Kau belum memberitahukan pada gadis merah jambumu itu kan tentang kondisimu?", tambahnya lagi. Benar sih. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa jika Luka menemukan kondisi tubuhku.

"Haaahhh.. Terserahmu saja lah.."

Si bodoh berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan aku hanya bisa cemberut.

"Oh iya Kaito, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan.."

"Apa?"

"Kondisi tubuhmu... Semakin tidak baik..."

...

Normal POV

Setelah mendapat informasi tentang tempat tinggal Luka, besoknya Kaito langsung menuju kesana dengan harapan Luka akan memaafkannya dan keluarganya tidak marah.

"Apa ini ya?"

Dan setelah itu Kaito berdiri di depan rumah yang banyak sekali warna merah jambunya.

Kaito mencoba memencet bel yang ada, tetapi pagar tak kunjung dibuka. Bahkan tidak ada penjaga pagar.

Luka yang dari jendela kamarnya melihat Kaito di depan rumahnya sangat kaget. Dia merasa bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan tidak lama kemudian mamanya sudah berada di bawah, sedang menuju pagar. Melihat hal itu dengan cepat Luka langsung menuju ke bawah.

"Ada apa kau kemari?", tanya mama Luka dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak ramah.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengaku. Aku adalah kekasih dari Luka, sekaligus teman sekamarnya.."

Wajah Mama Luka mendadak berubah. Pasti dia kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaito.

"Maafkan keluargaku. Dan tolong, hentikan kesalah pahaman ini..", kata Kaito lagi.

"Hahhh? Salah paham? Jelas-jelas keluargamu sudah membuat kami bangkrut untuk sesaat! Dan pasti itu bukan tujuan utamamu kan? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebenarnya?", bentak mama Luka pada Kaito..

"Aku.. Ingin bertemu Luka.. Meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya..", kata Kaito.

Luka yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak mendengar hal itu. Dia ingin sekali keluar, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin keluar.

"Kau kira setelah mengetahui semua ini aku akan membiarkanmu tetap bersama anakku? Tidak akan!", bentaknya lagi. Luka yang melihat semua itu dari belakang semak-semak merasa kasihan pada Kaito. Namun entah kenapa dia tidak mau keluar..

"Ng.. Luka.. Aku tau kau ada di balik semak-semak itu..", kata Kaito yang membuat baik Luka maupun mamanya shock.

Dan setelah itu Luka langsung berdiri.

"Luka? Sejak kapan kau disitu? Ayo kita masuk, tidak ada gunanya disini..", kata mama Luka dan setelah itu menarik Luka untuk kedalam.

"Tunggu! Luka, pada saat itu Meiko menyatakan perasaanya padaku! Tapi aku menolaknya karena aku sudah memilikimu. Dia tampak sedih, dan tiba-tiba menciumku! Aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku sudah memilikimu! Maafkan aku Luka!", kata Kaito.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, ayo masuk! Hei kau anak keluarga Shion, cepat pergi dari sini!", kata mama Luka lagi. Luka mulai menangis.

"Luka.. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau memaafkan aku..", kata Kaito.

Luka dan mamanya akhirnya masuk kedalam. Kaito hanya bisa menunggu diluar pagar sendirian.

"Kaito..", guman Luka sambil menangis.

"Untuk apa mengkhawatirkannya? Dan sejak kapan kalian berpacaran hah?", tanya mama Luka marah.

Luka hanya bisa diam dan terus menangis.

"Untuk sementara kau dilarang keluar dari dalam rumah, kamu mengerti?"

Luka tetap menangis dan menuju ke kamarnya. Dia terus memandangi Kaito dari atas kamarnya.

"Kaito.. Pulang saja.. Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf..", kata Luka pelan. Tapi percuma, Kaito pasti tidak mendengarnya.

Kaito yang frustasi hanya bisa duduk di depan pagar rumah Luka. Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, dia berharap jika gadis berambut merah muda itu memaafkannya..

"Asssss pusing disaat seperti ini..", kata Kaito sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tetapi dia tetap tidak pergi dari sana. Terus menunggu.

Luka memperhatikan Kaito terus dari kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa tenang dan merasa bersalah pada Kaito. Tetapi Luka tidak cukup berani untuk membantah mamanya. Luki yang memperhatikan adiknya yang terus menangis itu, juga merasa kasihan..

Tetapi Luki lebih memilih untuk diam dulu. Dia tidak ingin campur tangan dalam masalah adiknya.

Berjam-jam Luka memperhatikan Kaito yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan setelah itu hujan.

Luka tetap memperhatikan Kaito. Dia mengira jika Kaito akan segera pulang karena hujan.

Namun Luka salah..

Kaito sekarang berdiri untuk bersandar di depan pagar. Bahkan Kaito tidak berteduh didalam mobil.

"Arghhh.. Kepalaku...", Kaito memegangi kepalanya.

"Kaito.. Cepatlah pulang.. Hikssss..", tangisan Luka semakin menjadi melihat Kaito yang seperti itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, hujan tidak kunjung selesai. Dan Kaito juga tidak pulang.

"Lu.. Luka.. Tolong.. Maafkan.. Aku.."

Kaito memegangi kepalanya dan dia merasa sangat sakit. Kaito akhirnya terjatuh. Dan dia pingsan.

"Kaito!", Luka yang melihat Kaito pingsan langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah.

"Luka! Kamu tidak diijinkan untuk keluar!", kata mama Luka menahan dan melarangnya.

"Tapi ma.. Kaito pingsan.. Dan hujan deras..", luka berkata-kata sambil menangis.

"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Jangan membantah!"

Luka ingin sekali membantah, tetapi mamanya menahannya.

Tiba-tiba Luki datang, dan melepaskan tangan mama Luka.

"Pergilah. Selamatkan kekasihmu itu, Luka..", kata Luki.

Luka mengangguk, dan dia langsung menuju keluar.

"Luki! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau melawan orangtua?"

"Mama tidak tau? Sebenarnya, yang membuat usaha kita bangkit kembali adalah keluarga Shion!", kata Luki.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah lama aku menunggu waktu yang tepat membicarakan ini.. Kita bicarakan saat papa pulang..."

...

"Kaito! Kaito!", Luka berteriak sambil menahan tubuh Kaito. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada respon dari Kaito yang pingsan..

"Maafkan aku Kaito.. Bangunlah.. Maaf..", kata Luka sambil terus menangis dan memeluk Kaito.

Tiba-tiba ada mobil yang tidak kalah mewahnya dengan mobil Kaito berhenti di depan rumah Luka. Keluar orang yang persis dengan Kaito hanya saja terlihat lebih tua.

"Kaito!"

"Anda..."

"Aku kakaknya! Aku harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!", kata Akaito dan langsung menggendong Kaito.

"Ijinkan aku ikut!", pinta Luka.

Akaito yakin jika Luka adalah gadis merah jambu Kaito. Akaito mengijinkannya, dan mereka langsung menuju rumah sakit..

...

"Bagaimana hasilnya?", tanya Luka cemas.

"Kaito... Sekarang positif sebagai penderita kanker otak..", kata Akaito.

"A.. Apa.. Kaito!", Luka memeluk Kaito yang sedang tidur dan terus menangis.

"Ah.. Aku yakin dia belum memberitahukan apa-apa padamu kan? Dia hanya belum siap dan tidak tau akan reaksimu.. Maafkan dia ya..", kata Akaito.

Luka menggeleng. "Aku mengerti.. Dia melakukan hal itu pasti karena dia menyayangiku.. Apakah ada kemungkinan untuk Kaito untuk sembuh?", tanya Luka.

"Sebenarnya ada. Tetapi keinginan dan usaha dari dirinya sendiri juga mempengaruhi kesembuhannya..", kata Akaito.

Luka sedikit lega mendengar masih ada kemungkinan Kaito untuk sembuh. Tetapi tetap saja dia sedih melihat kondisi Kaito.

"Kaito...", Luka mengelus rambut Kaito. Air mata tidak bisa berhenti keluar.

"Nggg..."

Luka terkejut mendengar itu!

"Kaito?"

"Ah.. Lu.. Luka...", Kaito tersenyum kearah Luka.

To be continued

Need review want to know what you think about this (if you read this :p) thanks :D


	8. Chapter 8

Crazy Room Mate

Chapter 8

Enjoy reading! :D

"Kaito!"

"Luka... Maafkan aku ya...", kata Kaito lemah sambil tersenyum.

Luka memeluk Kaito. "Bodoh.. Aku seharusnya yang meminta maaf.. Maafkan aku..", kata Luka. Luka benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kaito karena kejadian itu.

Kaito hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk Luka balik, dan dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Luka.. Kau sedikit basah..", kata Kaito.

"Ah iya.. Karena hujan tadi.. Hahaha..", kata Luka.

"Bodoh. Kau bisa masuk angin", kata Kaito dan dia berniat untuk berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya. Sebelum dia sadar jika tangannya diinfus..

"Bodoh! Jangan banyak bergerak..", kata Luka menghentikan Kaito.

"Hei hei.. Untuk apa infus ini? Sejak kapan?", tanya Kaito tiba-tiba saat melihat tangannya.

Akaito dan Luka langsung diam. Terlihat jelas jika mereka bingung harus berkata apa. Akaito dan Luka saling melempar pandangan, dan pandangan mereka sama-sama bingung. "Engg.. Kaito..", Akaito mulai berusaha untuk bicara.

"Ya?"

"Penyakitmu...", Akaito bingung harus bagaimana dan Luka juga tidak bisa membantu. Terlihat di wajah mereka berdua jika mereka sangat galau.

"Kini sudah bukan hanya vonis lagi.. Kau positif penderita kanker otak..", kata Akaito berusaha tegar. Tetapi wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Begitu juga dengan Luka.. Luka langsung berdiri di sebelah Kaito dan berharap dia dapat membuat Kaito tegar.

Kaito hanya diam. Tetapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan wajah kaget ataupun takut. Sepertinya, dia sudah menduga hal ini sejak awal.

"Tenang saja.. Aku akan berusaha semampuku agar kau bisa sembuh..", kata Akaito.

"Aku akan menjagamu! Dan kuusahakan setiap saat disampingmu, Kaito. Kau pasti sembuh..", kata Luka.

Kaito tersenyum.. "Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli bisa sembuh atau tidak.. Hanya saja.. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, kakak, Luka.."

"Bodohh! Kalau kau tidak sembuh, siapa yang akan bersamaku?", kata Luka.

Kaito hanya tertawa.. Sebenarnya dia tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena tidak tau apakah dia benar-benar bisa sembuh atau tidak.

Luka memeluk Kaito. Dan entah kenapa air mata Luka keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Hei hei.. Kenapa menangis?", tanya Kaito.

Luka terus memeluk Kaito sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tau.."

Kaito mengelus kepala Luka. Kaito sedikit memahami perasaan Luka, dan dia merasa cukup senang Luka memperhatikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kamu terus disini?", tanya Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku takut jika ada sesuatu buruk terjadi padamu.."

"Hahaha.. Tenang saja.. Bagaimana dengan mamamu? Aku minta maaf sudah membuatnya marah.."

Luka menggeleng. "Bodoh.. Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf.. Kalau saja tidak ada kakak-kakak kita, tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana jadinya.. Hahahah.."

Kaito tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengannya sekarang? Apa kamu tidak dimarahi jika disini?",tanya Kaito lagi. Dia masih mengkhawatirkan jika Luka akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Aku tidak peduli... Memang aku tidak boleh membantah orang tua. Tetapi sekarang, kau lebih membutuhkan aku daripada dia..", kata Luka sambil tersenyum.

Akaito hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya. Sekaligus lega.. Karena adik kecilnya (akhirnya) sudah menemukan pasangan yang tepat.

"Hei.. Aku tidak perlu dirawat inap kan? Baru awal kan? Bisa dengan terapi saja kan?", tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Bodoh.. Mana bisa? Memangnya aku akan membiarkanmu tanpa pengawasanku?", balas Akaito.

"Ayolah.. Ini baru awal.. Aku berjanji akan rutin meminum obat dan menjalankan perintahmu", kata Kaito.

Luka sebenarnya sedih jika Kaito harus dirawat inap. Tetapi dia lebih memikirkan kesembuhan Kaito dibandingkan perasaanya.

"Kalau kau mau cepat sembuh, tetaplah disini baka..", kata Luka.

"Yang ada tidak tambah sembuh.. Aku bisa mencoba kabur..", kata Kaito.

Akaito menghela nafas. Dia memang ingat saat Kaito berusaha kabur saat dirawat inap ketika dia masih kecil dulu.

"Kalau kau kabur, aku tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu.. Hahaha...", kata Luka.

Kaito sebenarnya sedih. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak ingin dirawat inap. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Luka sendirian dan melewatkan kejadian-kejadian ajaib selama bersama Luka di kamar asrama mereka.

"Apakah... Harus?", tanya Kaito dengan nada melemah..

"Tentu saja.. Kau sudah bersekolah selama berapa tahun sih? Mana ada orang sakit dibiarkan liar begitu saja bodoh..", kata Akaito.

"Dengarkan kakakmu.. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesembuhanmu. Aku akan sering menjengukmu, kalau bisa setiap hari.. Jadi kau tidak mungkin akan kesepian bukan?", tambah Luka.

Kaito memikirkan kata-kata kedua orang itu. Sebenarnya dari dalam hatinya, dia tidak mau. Tapi.. Ya apa boleh buat?

"Hahhh.. Apa boleh buat...", kata Kaito sambil menghela nafas.

Akaito tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku akan berusaha secepatnya menyembuhkanmu.. Tenang saja.. Secepatnya kau juga bisa bersama Luka lagi..", kata Akaito sambil menyemangati Kaito. Luka tersenyum mendukung kata-kata Akaito itu.

Next 5 days

Kaito POV

"Argh sudah seminggu aku disini.. Pulangkan aku...", kataku pada kakakku..

"Sabarlah.. Kau pasti pulang."

Bodoh.. Aku tau itu pasti bohong.

"Kau mau membuatku mencoba kabur lagi seperti dulu ya?", kataku.

Dia menoleh. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi tentunya~"

"Ohh ayolah.. Aku tidak tahan lama-lama disini..", kataku memelas.

"Baiklah.. Setelah kau sembuh tentunya.."

Arghhh sial! Dari tadi selalu bertele-tele tidak membolehkanku pulang. Walau sebenarnya ini wajar sih..

"Sudah lima hari Luka tidur sendirian, masak sendirian, membersihkan kamar sendirian, dan berangkat ke sekolah sendirian..", gumanku secara tidak sadar yang ternyata didengar oleh kakakku.

"Jadi karena Luka? Kukira kau sudah bosan disini..", katanya dan kemudian kembali dengan kertas-kertas kerjanya itu.

"Dua-duanya bodoh!", teriakku kesal. Susah sekali berbicara dengan orang bodoh. Kenapa dengan otak seperti itu dia bisa jadi dokter ya?

Kakakku menghela nafas. "Aku akan memulangkanmu.. Pasti.. Setelah kau sembuh tentunya.. Dan secepatnya akan kuusahakan..", katanya berusaha menghibur. Aku jadi merasa sedikit tidak enak padanya.

"Tetapi kalau disini aku tidak merasa senang.. Dan aku tidak bahagia.. Dan kalau tidak bahagia, bagaimana seseorang bisa cepat sembuh", kataku mendramatisir..

Akaito sepertinya sedikit heran dengan ucapanku yang aneh itu. Dan dia menggaruk kepalanya seperti berpikir..

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah keras agar cepat sembuh! Dan kau bisa cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini, dan menikah dengan gadis merah jambumu itu!", balasnya dan kemudian dia keluar. Sepertinya dia tidak tahan denganku yang selalu banyak protes ini..

Aku benar-benar merindukan sekolah..

Terutama, kamarku tentunya.

Aku menjadi ingat saat pertama bertemu Luka. Dia yang heran dengan keadaan asrama yang menempatkan lawan jenis dalam satu kamar, langsung membuat batasan diantara kita. Segitu takutnya ya dia denganku? Hahaha..

Beberapa hari dia masih sangat judes padaku. Dan entah kenapa aku baik kepadanya.. Mengantarkan bukunya, memasakan makanan untuknya.. Kalau diingat-ingat, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa..

Benar-benar gila.. Kejadian yang sangat ajaib dan gila kualami di asrama bersama Luka.. Hahaha..

Dan aku tidak menyangka bisa menjadi kekasihnya..

Benar-benar kejadian yang gila dan menyenangkan.. Aku bersyukur sekali bisa sekamar denganya.. Hahaha..

Sekarang aku di rumah sakit. Dan Luka tetap di asrama. Kita bukan teman sekamar lagi untuk sekarang.. Cukup membuatku sedih..

Dan aku juga dibebani oleh satu hal..

Jika aku tidak sembuh, maka siapa yang akan menjaga Luka?

Aku tidak terlalu menginginkan kesembuhan. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin membuat Luka sedih. Aku yakin, dengan dirawat di rumah sakit begini Luka pasti sedih. Apalagi jika aku tidak sembuh? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan.. Tetapi jika aku tidak bisa sembuh, aku hanya bisa minta maaf pada Luka.

Karena aku.. Tidak yakin bisa benar-benar sembuh..

"Hoi melamun saja. Aku ada kabar baik untukmu!", kata Akaito yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

"Apa?", tanyaku penasaran. Dan Akaito tersenyum..

Next 2days

Luka POV

Sudah satu minggu Kaito dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan sudah satu minggu pula... Kamarku kosong.

Barang-barang bernuansa biru masih ada, hanya saja yang punya tidak ada...

Sejak seminggu ini aku memasak makananku sendiri, makan masakanku sendiri, dan berangkat ke sekolah sendiri..

Mamaku sebenarnya masih susah menerimaku dan Kaito pada saat itu. Namun setelah mengetahui jika keluarga Shion lah yang membuat kami bangkit kembali, dia bisa menerimanya.

"Haahh.. Aku merindukanmu, Kaito..", gumanku.

Aku jadi ingat saat pertama bertemu dengannya. Dan aku memusuhinya tanpa sebab di hari-hari pertama. Hahaha..

Sekarang.. Dia di rumah sakit.. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin dia dirawat seperti itu. Tetapi, ini semua demi kesembuhannya..

Entah kenapa dalam hatiku, ada perasaan ketidak yakinan akan kesembuhan Kaito..

Apakah Kaito pasti akan sembuh? Dan tidak meninggalkan aku?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Kaito pasti sembuh! Akaito pasti berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan adiknya..

Dan memikirkan itu.. Entah kenapa air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya..

"Kaito..", gumanku kecil.

Aku.. Benar-benar merindukannya..

"Luka..."

Bahkan aku bisa membayangkan suaranya.. Tetapi Kaito tidak mungkin disini bukan? Hahahah..

Tiba-tiba ada yang memelukku dari belakang..

"Tenanglah.. Jangan menangis..", katanya dengan senyum yang manis.

Aku kaget.. Dan susah percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang..

"Ka-Kaito..."

To be continued

Nb : maaf updte ny lama x_x ga laptop ga bb rusak semua. Tdk ada media utk lanjut fanfic :x . thanks for reading and review everyone! :D keep reading and review! :3

Veline shee : hahaha :D maaf baru bsa updt x_x thankyouu keep reading!

Matsumoto Tsuki : hmm hmm trmkasih saranny ya :) maaf memang banyak kata-kata yang kacau balau x_x bahasa indonesia saya mmg cacad spertinya Dx hahaha. bwt yang tanda (,) setelah (")... Maaf ya udh jd kebiasaan nulis x_x. Saya nulis ini dr handphone, jd maaf juga ga ad boldnya ya :( hahaha pokoknya sy bnyak mnta maaf deh sama km x_x makasih banyak ya :D keep reading!

: yepp :D gomen bru bsa updt nya XD keep reading!

Iwashima Fue : hmm bnr juga ya knapa sy ksh jdul itu :| sy mmg suck dlam ksh judul x_x tp mereka juga ga bsa d blg normal sbg tmn skamar :D thankyou komennya! Keep reading :3

Baka-Rii-Chan : maaf br bsa updt :) d tnggu aja critanya Kaito bisa sembuh atau ga ya xD keep reading! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Crazy Room Mate

Chapter 9

Normal POV

"Kaito!".. Luka masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Yap.. Tadaima, Luka..", kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Memangnya kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?", tanya Luka masih tidak percaya.

Kaito tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tidak sepenuhnya boleh sih.. Hanya saja kakakku itu mengijinkanku untuk keluar dari rumah sakit sementara..", kata Kaito.

Luka menjadi heran. "Kenapa bisa?".

Kaito tersenyum...

Flashback

"Kalau besok saat terapi lagi selesai dan pemeriksaan tubuhmu ada kemajuan.. Kurasa aku akan membiarkanmu kembali ke asrama untuk beberapa saat..", kata Akaito.

Kaito membesarkan matanya.

"BENARKAHHH? KAU TIDAK BERBOHONG PADAKU KAN?", Kaito ingin rasanya melompat di tempat tidurnya.. Sebelum dia mengingat infus di tangannya.

Akaito menggeleng-gelengkan sejenak kepalanya melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja hiperaktif itu.

"Tapi dengan syarat setiap hari kau harus ke rumah sakit, rutin minum obat, tidak boleh terlalu lelah, makan makanan yang sehat, dan tidak boleh ikut olahraga..", kata Akaito.

Kaito diam sejenak. Lalu dia mencubit pipinya..

"Ini.. Bukan mimpi kan?", tanya Kaito..

"Hmm tidak-tidak. Ini mimpi.. Lanjutkan saja istirahatmu ya..", kata Akaito menggodanya.

"Bakaa!", teriak Kaito. Tetapi dengan itu dia tau jika ini bukan mimpi. Dan ini berarti, dia bisa kembali bersama Luka kembali.

"Awas kalau kau sampai tidak menurutiku. Siap-siap saja dirimu kutarik kembali ke rumah sakit ini. Dan kau tidak akan bisa menemui gadis merah jambumu itu..", kata Akaito.

"Baiklah baiklah aku mengerti.. Aku akan menurutimu.. Yang penting aku bisa kembali ke asrama..", kata Kaito dengan nada yang senang sekaligus kesal dengan kakaknya yang cerewet itu.

Akaito tersenyum melihat adiknya itu. Dia bersyukur Kaito memiliki Luka yang bisa membuat Kaito semangat untuk sembuh.

"Kondisiku harus bagus besok! Jika tidak, aku tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke asrama!", kata Kaito semangat dalam hati.. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kaito memiliki sedikit keinginan untuk sembuh..

Flashback end.

"Jadi kakakku mengijinkanku untuk kembali.. Tetapi jika keadaanku memburuk.. Sepertinya aku akan ditarik lagi oleh si bodoh itu ke rumah sakit.. Hahaha..", kata Kaito..

Luka terdiam masih susah percaya dengan apa yang didepannya.

"Percayalah! Ini benar-benar aku, Luka!", kata Kaito sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi Luka.

Luka menangis dan memeluk Kaito..

"Aku.. Aku sangat bahagia Kaito.. Aku juga akan berusaha membantumu agar kondisimu tidak memburuk! Tetaplah disampingku, kaito!"

Kaito tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luka. "Aku juga, Luka.. Tentu saja. Aku akan berusaha juga.. Dan selamanya, kau tetap disampingku.."

Luka tersenyum sekaligus menangis. Dia benar-benar bahagia Kaito ada di sampingnya sekarang..

"Jika aku penyakitan seperti ini.. Apakah kamu masih tetap mau menjadi pacarku? Apakah tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kaito tiba-tiba. Kaito memang memikirkan kondisinya dengan Luka.

"Bicara apa kau.. Tentu saja aku akan menerimamu apa adanya.. Mau kau sakit.. Atau gila sekalipun, aku akan menerimamu!", kata Luka mantap..

"Aku hanya takut kau malu.. Atau aku akan membuatmu repot karena aku seorang penderita kanker..", Kaito menunduk.

"Aku tidak peduli.. Aku tidak akan malu.. Tidak akan pernah.. Dan kalaupun aku repot karenamu, aku tidak akan menganggapmu merepotkan..", Luka menggengam tangan Kaito.

"Kalau.. Aku gila dan susah diatur?"

"Aku tetap merawatmu!"

"Ohya? Kupikir kau akan membatasi tempat kita lagi.. Hahaha..", Kaito menggoda Luka sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat Luka cemberut.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat garis lagi nantinya..", goda Luka membalas Kaito.

Dan kedua pasangan itu tertawa bersama-sama..

...

"Bagaimana kondisiku?", tanya Kaito..

"Bagaimana kondisinya?", tanya Luka..

Akaito tertawa. "Hahaha.. Kalian ini. Kompak sekali.. Luka, kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.. Dia tidak apa-apa, tenang saja..".

Kaito dan Luka sama-sama menghela nafas lega.

"Sesuai janjimu.. Kau tidak akan menarikku ke tempat bagai neraka ini kan?", tanya Kaito.

"Tidak.. Tenang saja. Selama kau tetap seperti ini ya..", kata Akaito..

"Syukurlah..", kata Luka lega..

"Sekarang aku harus di terapi kan? Cepat laukan..", kata Kaito semangat.

"Wow! Tumben sekali dirimu semangat? Sabarlah.. Lagipula itu membutuhkan waktu dua jam..", kata Akaito santai.

"Hahhh.. Yang penting cepat lakukan, agar aku bisa cepat sembuh!"

Luka tertawa melihatnya. Dia bersyukur Kaito sekarang memiliki semangat untuk sembuh..

"Baiklah.. Selama kau menjalani terapi, aku akan pergi makan malam di cafetaria. Luka, kau ikut denganku ya? Kau pasti belum makan malam kan?.", kata Akaito.

"Eh? Aku menjaganya saja disini..", kata Luka.

Kaito menggeleng.. "Ikutlah Luka. Kau belum makan malam.. Dan kakak, jaga dia. Jangan sampai ada hal buruk sedikitpun terjadi padanya..", kata Kaito.

Akaito mengangguk. Dan akhirnya Luka mengikuti Akaito.

"Hei Luka..", Akaito mencoba membuka pembicaraan bersama Luka.

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana rasanya sekamar dengan sibodoh itu?"

"Ehm... Awalnya aku shock dan tiba-tiba memusuhinya tanpa alasan walau tidak membencinya. Tetapi Kaito tetap baik kepadaku. Dan lama-lama kita semakin akrab dan aku jadi menikmati sekamar dengannya~ banyak hal gila yang kami lakukan..", jawab Luka sambil mengeluarkan semua yang ada di otaknya.

Akaito mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan kenapa kau mau dengannya? Kalau boleh ceritakan bagaimana kalian jadian!", kata Akaito semangat.

Luka langsung blushing dan menunduk sementara Akaito menyengir tidak jelas.

"Ahh.. Itu.. Kaito adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku temui.. Sekaligus gila.. Setiap hari dialah yang membuatkan kami sarapan, dan terkadang membersihkan kamar sementara aku tidak bisa apa-apa.. Kaito benar-benar membuatku kagum dengan kemandiriannya. Padahal biasanya laki-laki malas dan berantakan. Kaito juga anak yang pintar membagi waktu untuk bermain, belajar dan meluangkan waktu untuk hobinya.. Dan masakannya.. Sangat lezat.. Kaito.. Benar-benar sempurna..", kata Luka dengan wajah yang merah. Tetapi semua itu tulus dan jujur dari dalam hatinya.

Akaito tersenyum..

"Hmm.. Ternyata adikku sudah besar ya.. Hahahah.. Menjadi remaja yang hebat rupanya~ Bagaimana ceritanya kalian jadian?", tanya Akaito lagi.

"Errrrr.. Saat itu aku hampir.. Hampir di.. Hampir diper.. Diperkosa oleh seorang laki-laki dari sekolah kami. Bahkan dia membawaku ke tempat yang sepi dan jarang ada orang yang datang kesana. Tetapi Kaito menemukanku, menghajar pria brengsek itu dan menolongku. Padahal saat itu dia sedang sakit.. Dan setelah itu... Dia bertanya padakuu.. Maukah.. Aku... Jadi kekasihnya...", dan wajah Luka bertambah merah.

Akaito terdiam sebentar setelah mendengar cerita Luka. Dan Akaito benar-benar yakin jika adiknya sudah banyak belajar dan berubah.

"Waw.. Dia banyak berubah.. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya, Luka.. Hahaha..", kata Akaito.

Luka heran. Berubah? "Banyak berubah? Memang Kaito yang dulu seperti apa?".

Akaito tersenyum. "Sejak kecil banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang menggemarinya, dan selalu banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tetapi selalu saja ditolak olehnya dengan dingin.. Aku juga heran anak dingin seperti dirinya kenapa banyak sekali yang naksir ya? Tidak bisa mandiri, tidak bisa masak dan lain-lain.. Bahkan saat orang tua kami menyuruhnya pindah ke Tokyo karena mengetahui, dia seperti orang gila.. Tetapi akhirnya dia menerimanya dan dengan ikhlas pergi kemari.. Walau aku tau awalnya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyoto hahaha.. Awalnya juga dia sering tidak datang check up. Tetapi lama-lama dia menjadi rutin datang, membuatku cukup lega setidaknya..", kata Akaito.

Luka terkejut. Kaito memang benar-benar berubah! Dia tidak menyangka jika Kaito dulunya seperti itu. Bahkan dia mengira Kaito sudah terbiasa masak dan membersihkan rumah sendiri karena terlihat natural.

"Syukurlah gadis yang menjadi pasangan Kaito adalah orang seperti dirimu..", Akaito tersenyum.

"E-eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sepertinya dengan dirimu, dia bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya dan pikirannya. Bahkan menjadi semangat untuk sembuh begini.. Aku jadi lega.. Kamu juga lah salah satu faktor yang membuat Kaito bisa berubah dalam hal-hal yang positif seperti ini..", kata Akaito.

"Hahaha.. Bukan karenaku juga. Kaito sebelumnya sudah terlihat begitu~ aku tidak menyangka jika sebelumnya dia begitu..", kata Luka tertawa.

"Ngg.. Karena itu Luka, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu.."

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Aku tidak tau apakah Kaito bisa sembuh atau tidak. Tetapi aku akan berjuang keras untuk menyembuhkannya. Dan Luka, tolong dampingi dia di sampingnya. Berilah dia semangat agar tetap bisa menjalani pengobatan dan sembuh nantinya. Karena mungkin dengan dirimu, dia lebih bersemangat dan mempunyai harapan untuk sembuh. Aku mohon bantuanmu, Luka!", kata Akaito serius.

Luka tersenyum. "Tentu.. Tidak perlu disuruh pun aku akan melakukannya kak, jangan khawatir!"

To be continued

Veline Shee : ini sudh mnjawab rsa pnsrn kan ^-^ hahaa. Nanti dilihat saja ya Kaitonya sembuh atau ga =3 Yg kata-kata itu, sy jga ga kpkiran knapa bs bwt kalimat skonyol itu :| hahaha. Sy usahakan ==9 karena ini bnr-bnr ga pnya media bwt ngetik D: pinjem bb orang terus D: okeh thanks reviewny, d tnggu lanjutanny yak! :D

Guest : sankyuu~ yakk. Username anda apa ya tapi? :)

Alisa Bosnovitch : maaf ya :) bkanny sibuk, hny aja g ad media bwt nulis TT^TT ga laptop ga bb saaya rusak smua jd trpaksa pnjm ==a sy usahakan cpt updtny kdepan. Thx reviewny, keep reading! :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Crazy Room Mate **

Chapter 10

"Hei bagaimana makan malamnya?", tanya Kaito ketika Luka dan Akaito kembali.

"Sepertinya jauh lebih enak dibandingkan masakanmu~ hahaha..", kata Akaito diikuti tertawaan Luka.

Kaito hanya memberi tatapan (-_-). Luka hanya tertawa melihat Kaito yang seperti itu.

"Besok kembalilah lagi. Dan jaga kondisimu agar tetap seperti ini..", kata Akaito sambil membantu Kaito berdiri. Kaito mengangguk senang.

"Dan Luka.. Jika dia tidak menuruti peraturanku, segera laporkan padaku.", tambah Akaito. Dan Luka mengangguk sambil tertawa.

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu bodoh..". kaito berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang diikiuti Luka.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Selamat malam kak! Dan terimakasih..", kata Luka kemudian mengikuti Kaito berjalan keluar.

Akaito terdiam setelah mereka berdua keluar.

'Apakah semuanya.. Akan baik-baik saja?

Apakah ini memang yang terbaik untuk mereka?'

...

"Hei. Kau membaca apa, Luka?", tanya Kaito pada Luka yang asik membaca.

"Novel yang kupinjam dari Miku. Judulnya.. Die With the One You Love is The Best..", jawab Luka sambil terus membaca. Kaito sudah bisa mendapatkan gambaran akan cerita dari buku itu. Dia heran, kenapa Luka mau membaca cerita seperti itu? Apakah dia tegar dan tidak akan menangis nantinya?

"Jangan sampai kau terpengaruh ceritanya ya..", kata Kaito sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luka.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk terpengaruh ckckck..", kata Luka yang pura-pura sebal.

"Hahaha.. Maaf-maaf.."

Kemudian Kaito berdiri dan berjalan menuju keyboard kesayangannya. Dia duduk dan mulai memainkannya.

Tiba-tiba, keyboardnya yang putih itu ternoda oleh sebuah tetesan berwarna merah.

'Darah?'

Kaito langsung memegangi hidungnya. Dia segera membersihkan noda itu dan secepatnya ke kamar mandi agar Luka tidak mengetahuinya.

'Bukankah aku sudah rutin cek dan menuruti perintah kakak? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku mimisan lagi?'. Kaito membatin dalam hatinya sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di sekitar hidungnya.

"Kaito? Apa yang kau lakukan didalam?", tanya Luka dari luar yang heran dengan Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Mencuci muka!", jawab Kaito cepat. Dia tidak ingin Luka tau jika dirinya mimisan.

"Benar?", tanya Luka yang sedikit curiga.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku berbohong..", kata Kaito yang sebenarnya berbohong.

"Hmm.. Baiklah..", dan Kaito mendengar langkah Luka yang kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Kaito menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya kali ini Luka tidak tau jika dirinya mimisan. Dan kakaknya juga.. Mungkin tidak akan mengetahuinya..

..

"Kaito.. Bangun.. Kaito..", Luka membangunkan Kaito yang tidak biasanya bangun lebih siang darinya.

"Hngg..", Kaito menjawab dengan malas.

"Ayo bangun. Apakah kamu merasa tidak enak?", tanya Luka yang langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kaito.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Aku hanya mengantuk.. Hahaha..", Kaito mengucek matanya dan langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Kaito mencuci muka dan melihat dirinya di cermin.

"Astaga.."

Kaito kaget melihat wajahnya sendiri yang sangat pucat. Sepertinya dia memang kurang enak badan hari ini. Ditambah dengan kemarin dia mimisan, membuatnya yakin jika ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Tetapi.. Jika Luka melihat hal ini? Itu berarti dia akan segera dikembalikan ke kakaknya dan dirawat di rumah sakit lagi?

Kaito segera mencuci mukanya lagi, dan dia berusaha menutupi wajah pucatnya itu bagaimanapun caranya. Menurunkan dan sedikit membasahi rambutnya agar sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang pucat itu.

Kaito segera memakai seragamnya dan cepat-cepat ingin keluar. Tidak ingin Luka melihat wajahnya.

"Luka maaf.. Aku harus berangkat dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan dengan club musik!", kata Kaito.

"Ah baiklah. Byee..", jawab Luka. Dan Kaito segera berlari keluar.

Sebenarnya Luka merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kaito. Tapi dia cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikirannya itu karena mungkin saja Kaito memang mempunyai urusan penting.

Kaito segera berjalan kearah kelasnya dengan kepala pusing.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi jika nanti Luka mengetahuinya? Pasti Akaito akan mengambilku kembali!', gerutu Kaito dalam hati.

Daripada membiarkan kondisinya yang sedang tidak baik itu mengikuti pelajaran, Kaito memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang kesehatan saja. Mungkin dengan sedikit tidur, dia akan menjadi lebih baik? Sehingga dia tidak perlu lagi sembunyi-sembunyi dari Luka.

Miku yang datang bersama Mikuo, melihat kearah Kaito yang bukan menuju kearah ruang kelas. "Hei Mikuo, apa yang dilakukan dengan temanmu itu?", kata Miku sambil menunjuk kearah Kaito. Mikuo menoleh kearah Kaito, dan dia menjadi heran. "Aku akan menegurnya..", kata Mikuo yang langsung berlari kearah Kaito.

"Hei Kaito! Arah kelas bukan kesana..", tegur Mikuo dari belakang!

Kaito cukup terkejut dengan manusia yang memanggilnya dari belakang itu sampai dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Bisa gawat jika Mikuo mengetahaui kalau Kaito akan menuju ke ruang kesehatan dulu.

"Ah.. Aku ada sedikit urusan.. Tidak bisa memasuki kelas dulu.", balas Kaito berbohong.

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu saja ya.. Bye!", kata Mikuo.

Kaito sedikit lega karena Mikuo tidak mengomentari wajah Kaito yang pucat itu. Dan Kaito segera memasuki ruang kesehatan.

...

"Pagi Luka!", sapa Miku.

"Pagi Miku!"

"Kaito berangkat lebih pagi ya?", tanya Miku.

Luka mengangguk. "Katanya dia ada urusan dengan club musik.. jadi dia harus berangkat lebih awal..", jawab Luka.

Miku sedikit heran. Bukankah yang tadi pagi menegur Kaito adalah saudara kembarnya? Dan Mikuo adalah salah satu bagian dari club musik. Miku merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan dari Kaito. Dia merasa, Kaito berbohong..

Miku hampir saja akan mengatakannya jika tidak mengingat kata-kata Mikuo.

Kata Mikuo, Kaito tidak mungkin akan berbohong jika ada sesuatu yang penting atau tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir. Miku merasa Kaito tidak ingin membuat Luka khawatir, karena itu dia diam saja..

"Baiklah, ayo duduk. Pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai!", kata Miku.

-skip time-

"Bagaimana?", tanya Kaito.

Akaito bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena dari awal dia memang sengaja memperbolehkan Kaito keluar dari rumah sakit agar Kaito bahagia..

"Hmmm.. Aku minta tiga hari saja kau dirawat disini? Aku harus mengecekmu lebih sering lagi..", kata Akaito..

Kaito terdiam.. Akaito menduga jika Kaito pasti menolaknya..

"Jika itu yang terbaik apa boleh buat..", jawab Kaito yang sungguh tidak diduga oleh Akaito.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?", tanya Akaito heran..

"Yaa.. Sebenarnya aku mimisan.. Dan pusing berkali-kali.. Kepalaku sakit sekali..", kata Kaito yang merasa tidak ada gunanya di sembunyikan lagi karena kakaknya memintanya untuk dirawat inap.

Akaito tidak terlalu kaget dengan jawaban Kaito. Sepertinya dia sudah menduga hal ini sejak awal. Hanya saja dia yang membiarkan Kaito..

'Semua ini salahku...', kata Akaito dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Jika keadaanmu semakin memburuk, kau tidak boleh keluar lagi. Aku akan benar-benar merawatmu disini..", kata Akaito.

"Aku akan membaik! Karena itu, aku akan keluar kak! Dan tolong.. Jangan katakan hal ini pada Luka.. Aku mohon.. Katakan saja kalau aku harus di terapi rutin selama beberapa hari.. Atau apa saja, yang penting jangan katakan jika kondisiku memburuk!", kata Kaito memohon..

Akaito mengerti perasaan Kaito dan akhirnya dia mengiyakannya.

"Bagaimana akan kamu jelaskan nantinya?", tanya Akaito.

"Entahlah.. Apa aku akan mati? Jika iya, aku akan memberitahukan hal ini secepatnya..", kata Kaito.

"Bodoh.. Sudah kubilang aku akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu..", kata Akaito. Sebenarnya dia juga sedih mendengar kata-kata Kaito yang sepertinya sudah tidak peduli dengan hidupnya lagi.

"Kamu memang dokter yang hebat.. Tapi dokter hebat sekalipun, tidak tau bagaimana hasilnya. Apakah akan sembuh atau tidak. Jika takdirku memang tidak sembuh.. Aku tidak akan sembuh..", jawab Kaito.

Akaito mengacak-acak rambut Kaito.

"Jangan pernah katakan hal bodoh lagi..", dan Kaito keluar dari ruangannya sejenak.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika dia tidak sembuh, tentu saja kami sekeluarga akan sangat sedih. Dan Luka.. Tetapi, aku juga tidak ingin menyiksanya di rumah sakit terus. Aku tau ini adalah hal yang dibencinya..', kata Akaito dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia ingin menangis melihat keadaan adik yang disayangi oleh semua keluarganya seperti itu. Dan akan ada seorang gadis yang akan amat sangat sedih jika ditinggal oleh Kaito..

'Jika memang pasti sembuh, aku tidak peduli akan kebenciannya terhadap rumah sakit. Tetapi jika tidak.. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hari-hari terakhirnya dengan infus, alat-alat pengobatan dan obat..'

Akaito benar-benar galau pada saat itu. Dia hampir frustasi dengan keadaan Kaito. Dia mencoba beberapa hari saja mengeluarkan Kaito dari rumah sakit dan hasilnya langsung terlihat..

Akaito mengambil ponselnya. Memencet nomor seseorang, dan menelponnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", kata Akaito setelah orang itu mengangkat telponnya.

...

"Ibu mohon Kaito.. Tetaplah disini dan menjalani pengobatan..", kata nyonya Shion setengah menangis melihat keadaan anaknya seperti itu. Kaito tetap menunduk, sepertinya dia bingung harus bagaimana jika menatap wajah ibunya.

"Kami juga mengerti perasaanmu yang terkekang disini. Memang tidak enak, dan susah untuk sembuh jika tidak bahagia.. Tetapi, kami benar-benar menginginkan kesembuhanmu..", tambah ayah Kaito..

Kini seluruh anggota keluarga Shion sedang berada di ruang kerja Akaito sekaligus ruangan Kaito dirawat. Mereka semua mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kaito setelah mendapat kabar dari Akaito. Dan mereka merasa jika harus menyemangati Kaito dan membuatnya mau melakukan pengobatan.

"Ingatlah.. Ada seorang gadis yang menunggumu. Gadis itu akan hancur jika kau meninggalkannya.. tidak mungkin dia akan bahagia jika kamu bersamanya, menghabiskan waktu terakhirmu, dan lalu meninggalkannya..", tambah Kaiko berusaha menyemangati Kaito.

Kaito terdiam. Dia mencerna sedikit demi sedikit kata-kata kakaknya dan kedua orangtuanya. Memang semua itu benar.. Tetapi juga terasa tidak benar di sisi lain bagi Kaito. Dia memikirkan perasaan semua keluarganya yang khawatir padanya. Tetapi, kebenciannya terhadap penyakitnya dan rumah sakit membuatnya enggan untuk terus-terusan dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia merasa bahwa semua ini akan sia-sia saja..

Apakah membiarkan Kaito dirawat terus, adalah hal yang terbaik?

"Jika aku dirawat disini.. Maukah kalian menjanjikan sesuatu padaku?", tanya Kaito.

Semua terdiam dan terlihat heran, tetapi berusaha tetap tenang dan mendengarkan kata-kata Kaito.

"Jika aku tidak sembuh-sembuh dan masih dirawat disini.. Aku ingin.. Pada malam natal, aku bisa keluar sebentar untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Luka..", kata Kaito.

Semua langsung terdiam lagi setelah mendengar kata-kata Kaito. Ingin sekali rasanya mereka melarang Kaito, namun mereka sadar jika itu adalah hal yang salah

"Baiklah. Itu berarti aku harus menyembuhkanmu sebelum itu kan? Aku akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu sebelum itu.. ", jawab Akaito.

Akaito sedikit lega dengan datangnya semua anggota keluarganya. Hal itu membuat Kaito sedikit menurut. Tetapi yang masih dikhawatirkannya adalah kesembuhan Kaito. Memang benar, dia sendiri tidak tau apakah Kaito bisa sembuh atau tidak..

Dan hari-hari neraka Kaito, dimulai..

...

"Ughh...", Kaito sedikit mengerang akan sakitnya setelah menjalani pengobatan sebagai penderita kanker otak.

"Sabar ya. Memang sakit..", kata Akaito.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Bagaimana dengan Luka? Apa yang akan kau katakan nanti?", tanya Kaito.

"Entahlah.. Aku hanya akan mengatakan apa adanya.. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah.. Itu lebih baik daripada berbohong. Kurasa biarkan dia tau yang sebenarnya saja..", kata Kaito pasrah. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membuat Luka khawatir dan sedih. "Ah.. Selamat sore...", kata Luka saat memasuki ruangan Kaito.

"Selamat sore Luka..", kata Akaito.

"Hai Luka! Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?", tanya Kaito.

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Luka balik.

Kaito terdiam, begitu pula dengan Akaito.

"Luka.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tetapi tidak disini.. Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di belakang rumah sakit saja?", tanya Akaito.

Luka menoleh kearah Kaito, dan Kaito menganggik menandakan jika dia menyuruh Luka mengikuti Kaito. Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dan menuju belakang rumah sakit.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apakah menyangkut keadaan Kaito?", tanya Luka. "Hmm. Begitulah.. Aku ingin kamu mengerti, Luka. Keadaan Kaito memang memburuk setelah aku biarkan dia keluar dari rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari. Aku tau ini semua salahku.. Aku hanya ingin dia merasa bahagia saja, namun berdampak pada kondisi tubuhnya. Aku tidak tau kapan dia bisa sembuh. Hanya saja.. Sepertinya membutuhkan waktu lama. Dan dia kembali ke rumah sakit ini lagi untuk perawatan yang lama. Maafkan aku, Luka.. Dan Kaito sebelumnya tidak ingin kau tau akan keadaanya karena pasti akan membuatmu khawatir..", kata Akaito berusaha tenang.

Luka kaget mendengar kata-kata Kaito. Dan air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Keadaan Kaito.. Memburuk? ...", kata Luka tidak percaya.

"Kuatkan dirimu. Aku akan mencoba sebisaku untuk menyembuhkannya juga. Dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Teruslah semangati Kaito agar dia semangat untuk sembuh..", kata Akaito lagi.

Luka menunduk. Tidak percaya dengan keadaan Kaito. Ditambah dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyemangati Kaito.

Dan itupun.. Jika Kaito akan sembuh..

"Kak Akaito.. Kaito.. Akan sembuh kan?", tanya Luka pelan.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menyembuhkannya! Walau aku tidak tau hasilnya, tetapi aku akan berjuang! Dan aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuat Kaito sembuh! ", jawab Akaito.

Dan Luka tersenyum.

"Aku juga akan mendukung dan menyemangatinya.. Kaito harus sembuh!", kata Luka yang sepertinya sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Akaito tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luka.

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali.. Kaito pasti sudah menunggu kita..", kata Akaito yang kemudian berdiri. Luka mengikutinya, dan mereka berjalan kembali ke kamar Kaito.

...

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini Kaito?", tanya Luka.

"Seperti biasanya.. Hahaha..", jawab Kaito santai.

Sudah tiga minggu Kaito dirawat disini. Dan menjalani pengobatan yang menyakitkan. Bahkan Kaito juga susah untuk makan.

"Kau tidak habiskan makananmu lagi..", kata Luka yang langsung mengambil makanan Kaito.

"Aku merasa mual dan ingin muntah jika makan. Sungguh, tidak ada selera makan sedikitpun..", kata Kaito.

"Itu efek dari obatnya yang bekerja kan! Hahaha.. Jangan seperti itu. Kau harus tetap makan teratur, dan setelah itu sembuh!", kata Luka menyuapi Kaito yang masih tidak mau makan itu.

Sebenarnya bukan efek obat yang bekerja. Tetapi rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Kaito saat menjalani pengobatan lah yang membuatnya kehilangan seluruh nafsu makannya.

"Ayolah Kaito.. Makan..", kata Luka sambil memutar-mutar sendok di depan mulut Kaito. Akhirnya Kaito menyerah den memakannya. Luka tersenyum puas.

"Nah begitu dong! Kan bagus kalau begini terus..", kata Luka.

"Itu karena kau yang meminta. Jika orang lain, mungkin tidak akan kulakukan~", kata Kaito.

"Kalau begitu teruslah makan makananmu agar kau sembuh. Itu permintaanku~", kata Luka. Kaito hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah. Dia tidak tau apakah tetap bisa memakan makanan lewat tenggorokannya itu.

"Kamu bertambah kurus..", kata Luka pelan. Dia sangat sedih melihat keadaan Kaito yang seperti itu.

Kaito diam saja. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia benar-benar tidak suka gadis yang dicintainya sedih karena dirinya. Andai saja penyakit sialan ini tidak ada dalam dirinya..

Dia membenci penyakit ini bukan karena merasa sakit.. Kaito membencinya karena membuat orang-orang disekitarnya khawatir.

"Tidak ada yang mengganggumu lagi kan di sekolah? Bagaimana dengan si pria ungu yang banci itu?", tanya Kaito pada Luka untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hahaha. Tenang saja.. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak berani menemuiku lagi..", kata Luka.

"Syukurlah.. Maaf aku tidak bisa berada di sekolah untuk melindungimu..", kata Kaito.

"Bicara apa kau ini.. Kau sudah melindungiku sehingga aku aman dimanapun aku berada.. Hahaha..", kata Luka mencoba menghibur Kaito. Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Dia mengerti jika Luka berusaha menghiburnya.

….

"Selamat siang Kaito!", sapa Luka yang baru memasuki kamar Kaito.

"hei! Bagaimana harimu di sekolah hari ini?", tanya Kaito.

"Hahahha… berjalan seperti biasanya..", jawab Luka santai dan dia duduk di sebelah Kaito.

Sudah dua bulan Kaito dirawat di rumah sakit dan selama dua bulan itu pula Luka rutin hamper setiap hari menjenguknya. Membawakan Kaito cerita-cerita tentang kesehariannya di sekolah. Terkadang beberapa teman Kaito juga dating menjenguknya setelah mendengar kabar jika Kaito dirawat di rumah sakit karena suatu penyakit yang serius.

Kini di depan Luka adalah Kaito yang bertambah semakin kurus, semakin pucat dan rambutnya semakin rontok. Bahkan terlihat jelas beberapa helai rambut di bantal yang ditiduri Kaito. Luka sebenarnya selalu ingin menangis melihat keadaan Kaito yang seperti ini, namun selalu ditahannya sampai dia pulang dan Kaito tidak melihat dirinya menangis. Luka juga sering diam-diam melihat proses pengobatan Kaito. Dan saat-saat dimana Kaito memuntahkan makanannya. Benar-benar neraka untuk Kaito.

"Hei? Kenapa diam saja?", tegur Kaito pada Luka yang terus diam.

"A-aah! Tidak apa-apa.. hahhaa..", jawab Luka yang sedikit ling lung.

Kaito hanya memandangi Luka heran. Seperti ada yang salah dengan diri Luka. Atau ada yang membebani pikirannya?

"Hei Kaito.."

"Hm?"

"kau.. tidak akan meninggalkanku bukan?", tanya Luka tiba-tiba.

Kaito menjadi diam dengan pertanyaan Luka. Dia ingin sekali menjawab 'iya', hanya saja dia tidak yakin apakah bisa menepatinya. Namun jika dia menjawab tidak.. itu akan menyakiti Luka terlebih lagi.

Akhirnya Kaito mengambil nafas dan berusaha mengatakannya dengan tegar.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian..", kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Janji?"

"Ya.. Aku berjanji.."

Luka memeluk Kaito. Dan tanpa dia sadari, air matanya ikut mengalir…

….

To be continued.

Next chapter will end this story :D can imagine the ending? XD

Maaf buat updte yang lama sekali, laptop saya baru benar :D

Mind to review after read?:)

Veline Shee : makasih bwt terus ikutin crita ini, saya jga terharu :'D . makasih bwt komennya, smuanya penting kok XD ahahhahah.. sudah selesai servis, slanjutnya fast updte kok d tnggu ya :D sdh mw tamat..

Baka-hiro : maaf br bs updt krn ga ada media bwt nulis x_X iya inni sudah brusaha sy panjangin, smoga memuaskan :D thx reviewnya, keep reading!

Matsumoto Tsuki : sepertinya bgitu :D tp sy ga ada wkt jd maaf bwt typo"nya ya x_X smoga crt slanjutnya bs d perbaiki. Sepertinya begitu, tp maafkan faku yang tidak pntar bwt judul o.O keep reading! :D

Guest & raisa524 : gomeen bru bs updt x_x keep reading yakk! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Crazy Room Mate**

**Chapter 11**

**The ending!**

**Enjoy reading :D**

"Benarkah kita tidak akan mengganggu Kaito jika ramai seperti ini?", tanya Mikuo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian hanya berdua, ditambah aku. Kaito pasti akan senang jika kamu menjenguknya! Hahaha..", kata Luka. Mikuo dan Miku memang masih belum sempat untuk menjenguk Kaito, dan sekarang mereka menyempatkan diri mereka untuk menjenguknya. Dan akhirnya Luka, Miku dan Mikuo sampai di depan kamar Kaito.

"Ini kamarnya?", tanya Miku.

"Iya. Persiapkan dirimu..", kata Luka pelan. Dia bisa sedikit membayangkan reaksi Miku dan Mikuo ketika melihat 'perubahan' Kaito.

Luka memutar gagang pintu kamar Kaito, dan mereka bertiga mulai masuk kedalam kamar Kaito.

"Hei Kaito, tebak siapa yang menjengukmu hari ini!", kata Luka senang sambil tersenyum. Kaito hanya memandangi Luka heran dengan memasang wajah yang bertanya 'siapa?'.

"Kaito! Lama tidak berte...", Mikuo menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. Kini Kaito yang didepannya bukanlah Kaito yang selalu terlihat sehat dan segar seperti dulu. Wajahnya masih sama, dan semuanya masih sama. Hanya saja, berat tubuhnya sepertinya berkurang drastis. Ditambah dengan rambutnya yang semakin menipis walau masih ada tidak sampai gundul. wajah kaito benar-benar tidak sesehat dulu..

Miku juga tidak kalah shocknya melihat keadaan Kaito yang seperti itu. Benar-benar perubahan yang drastis!

"Hai Mikuo.. Hai Miku. Lama tidak bertemu..", kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah menduga reaksi mereka akan perubahan dirinya. Luka juga demikian..

"Kaito.. Kau...", kata Mikuo terbata-bata. Sepertinya dia hampir kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya melihat teman dekatnya di club musik menjadi seperti ini. Mikuo dan Miku benar-benar iba melihat keadaan Kaito, dan saat itu Miku mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya.

"Aku berubah banyak ya? Hahahaha..", kata Kaito yang tetap tegar. Membuat hati Luka, Mikuo dan Miku tambah iba.

"Astaga.. Aku tidak menyangka jika sampai seperti ini...", Mikuo masih shock melihat perubahan Kaito.

"Yaahh.. Ini efek dari pengobatannya.. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, aku menjadi seperti ini..", jawab Kaito santai.

Akhirnya Mikuo berusaha menghibur Kaito sebisanya. Begitu pula dengan Miku. Mereka berusaha menyemangati Kaito lebih lagi. Mereka tau jika Kaito berubah, tetapi bagaimanapun bentuk penampilan Kaito, dia tetaplah Kaito.

"Apa ini? Hei ini kan...", Mikuo merasa tidak enak untuk mengucapkannya. Rambut Kaito yang rontok itu berada di atas pahanya.

"Ah maafkan aku Mikuo.. Sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan wig nantinya.. Hahaha..", kata Kaito berusaha tidak membuat hening lagi. Luka mengetahui hal itu, dan semakin membuat hatinya menangis. Kaito benar-benar menderita...

Mikuo yang menyadari hal itu mengganti topik pembicaraan agar tidak menjadi hening. Sedangkan Miku yang di sebelahnya, sepertinya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi..

"Baiklah kami pamit dulu.. Bye Luka, bye Kaito! Cepat sembuh dan kita akan bermain musik lagi!", kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Beres!", kata Kaito sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Miku dan Mikuo pun keluar dari kamar Kaito.

Mikuo melirik kearah kembarannya yang diam terus sejak tadi itu. Pasti dia sangat shock dengan keadaan Kaito tadi.

"Hei... Miku?", panggil Mikuo mencoba menyadarkan Miku.

"Mikuo.. Kurasa sekarang aku mengetahui apa yang membuat mata Luka bengkak dan kurang tidur.. Dan juga yang membebani pikirannya..", kata Miku pelan.

Mikuo tetap melirik kembarannya itu sambil diam. Memang Luka agak berubah, dan kini dia mengetahui apa yang sepertinya membuat Luka stress.

"Yaa.. Kita juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.. Selain mendukung mereka. Dan mendoakan agar Kaito cepat sembuh..", kata Mikuo. Mikuo juga mengerti perasaan Kaito. Pasti Kaito lebih memikirkan perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Efek dari pengobatan Kaito itu.. Ditambah dia pasti susah untuk makan, terlihat jelas dari postur tubuhnya yang sekarang..", kata Miku pelan.

Miku dan Mikuo benar-benar kasihan dengan keadaan Kaito. Mikuo memeluk Miku yang muli menangis itu. Dan bersama-sama sedih akan apa yang terjadi pada Kaito..

...

* * *

"Kau yakin akan memakan ini di musim seperti ini?", tanya Luka sambil memberikan es krim dengan ragu-ragu pada Kaito.

"Tentu saja! Bisa mati aku kalau tidak memakan ini. Sudah lama sekali... Hahahhaa...", kata Kaito.

Luka menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah.. Daripada aku melihatmu seperti anak kecil mengidam es krim terus-terusan. Hahaha.. Dan ingat, kalau kau flu jangan salahkan diriku..", kata Luka. Dan Kaito merasa menang akhirnya keinginannya dituruti, tersenyum puas..

"Selanjutnya aku ingin yang rasa coklat..", kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Haahhhh? Masih mau lagi?", Luka memegang keningnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahahah. Ayolahhh~", Kaito terus mencoba merayu-rayu Luka.

"Kau benar-benar seperti ibu hamil, bakaito!", kata Luka.

"Biarkan saja. Yang penting aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.. Hahaha..", balas Kaito sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Luka tersenyum. Setidaknya sekarang Kaito masih lebih mau makan, walau hanya es krim. Karena dia tau efek dari pengobatan Kaito membuatnya tidak selera makan. Bahkan tenggorokannya juga sudah tidak seenak dulu.

"Ingin rasanya aku memakan salju..", kata Kaito yang agak ngelantur sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Bodoh. Rasanya seperti badai tau.. Tidak enak sama sekali.", balas Luka.

Kaito menoleh pada Luka. "Jadi kamu sudah pernah mencobanya? Hebat! Aku jadi ingin.", kata Kaito.

Kini giliran Luka yang mengacak-acak rambut Kaito. "Bakaito. Semua orang juga pasti tahu jika rasa salju seperti itu. Jika enak semua orang sudah memakannya! Hahaha..."

"Mungkin saja dengan variasi sirup? Atau buah? Salju bisa jadi enak kan~", kata Kaito yang menurut Luka semakin 'gila'. Tetapi hal itu membuat mereka tertawa bersama.

'Apa aku akan bisa bersama dengan Kaito terus?'

Luka menggalaukan hal itu berhari-hari. Entah kenapa rasanya dia takut sekali jika kehilangan Kaito.

Luka hanya bisa berteriak dalam hatinya,

'Kaito. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?'

Luka terus-terusan bengong memikirkan hal itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja..

"Arghhh! Kepalaku!", kata Kaito sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tidak biasanya dia mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya.

"Ke-kenapa Kaito? Bertahanlah! Aku akan segera memanggilkan kak Akaito!", kata Luka panik.

Kaito terkikik. "HAHAHHAHAHA! AKU HANYA BERCANDA! Habis kau diam terus padahal berapa kali kucolek. Ckckck..", kata Kaito sambil tertawa.

Luka mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak akan peduli lagi denganmu!", katanya berpura-pura marah pada Kaito.

"Aaihhhhh...", Kaito mencolek-colek pipi Luka, sengaja menggodanya sedikit. Luka hanya terus memasang wajah cemberut.

Sebenarnya Kaito tidak berbohong akan sakit kepalanya yang tadi, namun itu ditahannya agar tidak membuat Luka khawatir. Dan sekarang dia menyadari jika kepalanya itu bertambah sakit.

Kaito berhenti mencolek Luka. Dia berusaha menahan sakit itu, namun akhirnya dia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit itu.

"He-hei.. Kaito? Kau bercanda lagi?", tanya Luka untuk memastikan. Dia sedikit panik dan sedikit bingung apakah ini pura-pura lagi atau sungguhan. Kaito tidak menjawab, dia hanya terus memegangi kepalanya yang sakit itu.

Dan akhirnya Kaito tidak sadarkan diri lagi...

...

Sudah beberapa bulan Kaito dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia tidak menanyakan bagaimana perkembangan kondisi tubuhnya dan Akaito juga sama sekali tidak memberitahunya. Yang ada hanyalah Kaito yang tetap terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Sepertinya Kaito sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, dan Akaito juga merasa tidak perlu memberitahukan hal tersebut pada yang bersangkutan.

"Kak.. Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu lagi?", tanya Kaito pada kakaknya yang terlihat kurang tidur dan mata yang bengkak itu.

"Apa memangnya?"

"Tolong berikan aku obat yang bisa menguatkan tubuhku sehari saja.. Kau sudaha berjanji kan akan membiarkan aku untuk keluar bersama Luka di malam natal. Dan itu adalah tiga hari lagi..", kata Kaito lemah.

Akaito terdiam sebentar. "Maaf.. Aku benar-benar tidak punya obat seperti itu..", kata Akaito.

Kaito menghela nafas, "Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya dengan diriku apa adanya..", katanya pasrah. Sebenarnya itu bukan jadi masalah baginya hanya saja, dia sedikit takut jika Luka akan khawatir melihat tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak sehat itu.

"Tapi kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu itu kan? Dan membiarkan aku pergi bersama Luka?", tanya Kaito memastikan..

"Yaa...", jawab Akaito yang langsung keluar dari ruangannya. Sepertinya Akaito butuh waktu sejenak untuk menyendiri..

Kaito tersenyum. Sudah lama dia tidak pergi bersama Luka, dan pada saat malam natal pasti akan menjadi hari yang menggembirakan baginya.

"Kaito!", kata seorang gadis yang tidak asing bagi Kaito..

"Hahahaha.. Sepertinya hari ini ceria sekali ya? Ada apa?", tanya Kaito pada Luka. Luka berjalan sambil tersenyum, dan dia duduk di sebelah Kaito.

"Entahlah.. Aku hanya merasa senang saja. Hari Natal adalah hari favoritku..", jawab Luka.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. Yang penting aku menyukai hari natal!", kata Luka sambil tersenyum.

Kaito ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan lancar..

"Hei Luka.."

"Apa?"

"Maukah kamu pergi bersamaku di malam natal?", tanya Kaito.

Luka terkejut mendengarkan kata-kata Kaito barusan. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kita pergi jalan-jalan di malam natal.. Bagaimana? Aku sudah mendapat ijin dari kakakku..", kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Kaito. Kondisimu..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin meluangkan malam natal kali ini saja bersamamu. Kumohon..", kata Kaito memohon.

Luka menjadi bingung. Apakah dia harus menurutinya agar Kaito dan dirinya senang? Tetapi bagaimana dengan kondisi tubuhnya? Apakah dia harus memilih kondisi Kaito? Atau kebahagiaan?

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa..", rayu Kaito lagi. Akhirnya Luka menyerah.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita pergi pada malam natal..", kata Luka sambil tersenyum. Kaito juga tersenyum puas.

Akaito menyaksikan semua itu dibalik pintu. Dia hanya bisa berharap jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

...

"Sudah siap?", tanya Akaito yang datang melihat Kaito di kamarnya yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya sudah..", jawab Kaito sambil memakai jaketnya.

Akaito melihat Kaito yang benar-benar siap untuk pergi. Kecuali wajah pucatnya itu..

Entah ini keputusan yang baik atau tidak...

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?", tanya Akaito khawatir. Kaito mengangguk.

"Tenang saja.. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa..", jawab Kaito santai. Akaito hanya diam dan juga berharap demikian. Meski hatinya luar biasa mengkhawatirkan Kaito..

"Seharusnya Luka sudah sampai...", guman Kaito sambil melihat jam.

"Aku memang sudah sampai! Hahaha..", kata Luka tiba-tiba yang baru saja datang.

"Dasar. Mengagetkanku saja.. Ckckck, ayo kita pergi..", kata Kaito.

Luka mengangguk. "Kami pergi dulu kak..", pamit Luka pada Akaito. Dan mereka berjalan bersama meninggalkan ruangan Kaito.

"Hati-hati di jalan...", kata Akaito pelan saat mereka perlahan-lahan menjauh dari hadapan Kaito..

"Jadi kita akan kemana dulu?", tanya Luka.

"Entahlah.. Terserah kau saja~", balas Kaito.

"Baka. Kamu yang mengajakku pergi dan kamu yang bingung akan pergi ke mana? Ckckck..", jawab Luka heran. Kaito tertawa melihat Luka yang seperti itu..

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan melihat suasana natal di kota saja? Dan jika kita ingin membeli sesuatu, kita tinggal membelinya~ atau mau ke tempat favoritmu?", tanya Kaito memberi saran.

"Baiklah, kita jalan-jalan saja. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan malam natal ini hanya dengan pergi ke tempat favoritku saja. Hahaha..", jawab Luka dan kemudian mereka berjalan-jalan.

Meski salju dikanan, kiri, depan, belakang mereka, tetapi suasana kota terlihat sangat indah. Banyak lampu-lampu natal yang menghiasi sepanjang kota, dan juga ada pohon natal yang luar biasa besarnya dierumuni oleh orang banyak.

"Hei lihat itu!", kata Luka sambil menunjuk beberapa mainan natal untuk anak-anak.

"Hahh? Ada apa dengan itu? Jangan bilang kau menyukainya, benar-benar seperti anak kecil! Hahahahahhaahahaha!", jawab Kaito yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Luka cemberut.

"Bodoh.. Lihatlah baik-baik. Itu mainan eskrim, makanan yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini kan? Hahahhaaha!", balas Luka tertawa balik. Kaito langsung memperhatikan mainan tersebut, dan keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama lagi. Mereka membeli makanan, melihat-lihat barang jualan natal, dan kembali melihat pohon natal yang bersinar sangat terang. Setelah mereka merasa agak lelah, mereka duduk di tempat favorit Luka.

"Jadi ini tempat favoritmu?", tanya Kaito.

Luka mengangguk. "Tetapi sepertinya sekarang tidak terlihat sebagus saat musim semi.. Terlalu banyak salju yang menutupi..", jawab Luka.

Kemudian Luka melirik kearah wajah Kaito. Dia tau jika dari tadi wajah Kaito sangat pucat. Tetapi dia juga tau jika Kaito tidak mungkin mau diajak pulang.

"Kaito. Kalau lelah jangan memaksakan diri..", kata Luka sambil melihat kearah Kaito. Dan sesuai dugaan Luka, Kaito menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan membuat malam natal ini dengan menghabiskan waktu banyak-banyak di rumah sakit..", jawab Kaito.

Meski menjawab begitu, tetapi tetap saja Luka khawatir luar biasa.

"Ayo kita berjalan lagi..", kata Kaito sambil berdiri. Luka mengikuti Kaito, walau pikirannya saat itu sangat kacau. Khawatir, takur, dan lain-lain bercampur menjadi satu dalam otaknya. Akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan-jalan.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan kembali, Luka menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kaito. Wajah Kaito terlihat bertambah pucat, dan badannya sudah tidak bisa tegap. Bahkan jalannya sudah tidak bisa lurus.

"Kaito! Kamu tidak apa-apa?", kata Luka yang langsung mencoba menopang tubuh Kaito, namun Kaito menolaknya.

Kaito hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa.. Sungguh..", jawabnya. Dan pikiran Luka bertambah kacau melihat Kaito yang seperti itu. Sepertinya percuma melarang Kaito saat ini..

"Kita ke tempat favoritku saja ya? Sepertinya akan bagus pada saat bersalju seperti ini..", kata Kaito lemah yang sepertinya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengucapkannya. Luka hanya mengangguk, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar jelas perkataan Kaito karena pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

'Apakah Kaito akan meninggalkanku?'

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu sekarang menghantui pikiran Luka terus menerus..

Mereka terus berjalan. Kaito berjalan dengan lemah dan sekuat tenaga, sedangkan Luka berjalan dengan pikiran yang kacau.

Dan Luka tidak menyadari, jika ada sesuatu yang berjalan dengan cepat di belakangnya..

Hingga akhirnya Luka tertabrak..

"Luka!", teriak Kaito yang berusaha berlari dengan seluruh tenaganya.

Mobil yang menabrak Luka langsung kabur, dan Kaito tidak sempat melihat nomor kendaraan mobil itu. Kini dia lebih mementingkan Luka terlebih dahulu daripada yang menabraknya..

Luka masih sadar.. Hanya saja, sekarang dia sama lemahnya dengan Kaito. Dan darah berceceran di sekitar tubuhnya. Kaito tau jika Luka pasti merasa sakit, hanya saja wajah Luka tetap tersenyum..

"Ka-kaito..", Luka mengatakan itu dengan terbata-bata dan sangat lemah.

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit..", kata Kaito panik.

Luka menggeleng. "Tidak.. Bukankah kita akan ke tempat favoritmu? Ayo kita ke sana saja.", kata Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Bicara apa kamu?! Bertahanlah! Kita akan segera sampai ke rumah sakit!", kata Kaito yang sekarang mencoba menopang tubuh Luka untuk berdiri, meski tubuhnya sekarang juga luar biasa lemah. Kaito juga sudah tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegap sehingga dia juga tidak bisa menopang tubuh Luka dengan sempurna.

"Kumohon Kaito.. Bawa aku ke tempat favoritmu saja..", pinta Luka dengan nada yang lemah.

Kaito melihat wajah memohon Luka, langsung menjadi bimbang. Lagipula dia tidak yakin apakah dirinya kuat membawa Luka sampai rumah sakit, sedangkan tempat yang mereka tuju sudah tidak jauh lagi..

Dan dari dalam hati kecil Kaito, mengatakan untuk membawa Luka ke tempat favoritnya saja..

"Baiklah...", Kaito menopang tubuh Luka dan berjalan kearah tempat favoritnya. Dia menggunakan seluruh sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk sampai ke tempat itu.. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menopang tubuh Luka, dan berjalan kearah tempat favoritnya walau sangat susah.

"Kita sampai.. Luka...", Kaito mendudukan tubuhnya dan Luka diatas bangku.

Luka melihat sekeliingnya. Benar-benar indah dengan adanya salju.. Dan tempat ini, tidak terlalu luas. Tetapi tempat yang tadinya putih bersih, meninggalkan beberapa jejak darah.

"Kaito.. Ini.. Indah sekali...", kata Luka kagum.

Kaito menjadi sedih melihat Luka seperti ini. Dia merasa ini semua adalah tau jika dirinya sendiri tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Tetapi kenapa malah terjadi hal seperti ini di sisa-sisa waktunya? Daripada melihat Luka seperti ini, dia merasa lebih baik mati saja.

"Luka.. Maafkan aku...", kata Kaito sambil memandangi wajah Luka. Hatinya semakin sakit melihat Luka yang berlumuran darah begini..

"Maaf kenapa memangnya? Aku sangat bahagia hari ini, Kaito.. Terima kasih, ini adalah malam natal terindah untukku..", jawab Luka lemah sambil tersenyum..

"Gara-gara aku, kamu menjadi seperti ini. Andai saja aku tidak memintamu untuk berjalan-jalan denganku hari ini.. Hal ini.. Tidak akan terjadi.. Maafkan aku Luka, maaf.. Aku menyesal sekali..", kata Kaito lemah dengan nada yang menyesal.

Luka menggeleng. "Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu.. Aku tidak merasa sedih ataupun marah.. Aku malah merasa.. Bahagia.. Jangan menyesalinya, aku benar-benar bahagia.. ", Luka tersenyum kearah Kaito. Dan Kaito langsung memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku.. Maaf.. Harusnya ini menjadi sisa hidupku, bukan dirimu..", kata Kaito.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu.. Setidaknya, kamu menepati janjimu.. Kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku.. Aku.. Sangat bahagia..", kata Luka tersenyum. Kaito melihat wajah Luka, dan sepertinya Luka memang tidak berbohong.

Apakah ini yang terbaik?

Kini pikiran Luka yang tadinya kacau, entah kenapa menjadi tenang walau tubuhnya seperti itu. Dan dia merasa sangat bahagia..

Kaito, tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian..

Akhirnya Kaito mencoba mengerti kata-kata Luka.. Kaito yang memang dari tadi merasa sakit dari tubuhnya, sekarang juga merasa sangat tenang dan bahagia. Sama seperti Luka.

"Aku... Menepati janjiku ya?", kata Kaito pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya.. Dan aku.. Sangat bahagia..", jawab Luka.

Kaito menyandarkan kepala Luka pada bahunya, dan tetap memeluknya.

"Kita akan bersama selamanya.. Hahaha.. Jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir.. Aku akan menepati janji itu untuk selamanya..", kata Kaito. Luka mengangguk sambil tersenyum.. Sekarang baju Kaito pun sudah penuh dengan darah Luka.. Keadaan mereka sama. Sama-sama menyakitkan dan bahagia..

"Hei..", Kaito mencoba memanggil Luka.

"Hmmmm?"

Dan Kaito langsung mencium bibir Luka..

"Kita akan bersama terus..."

"Ya.. Selamanya, Kaito.."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

"Hei, bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita tertidur lebih dahulu?", tanya Luka.

"Yang bangun lebih dahulu harus membangunkan yang lain.. Hahaha..", jawab Kaito.

"Jika kamu bangun lebih dahulu, tolong bangunkan aku juga.. Dan ajak aku bersamamu, Kaito..".

Kaito tersenyum, "Tentu saja.. Dan jika sebaliknya, tolong bangunkan aku terlebih dahulu.. apa mungkin kita akan sekamar lagi ya? Hahahha ", jawabnya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

Luka tersenyum. "Mungkin? Hahahha.. itu akan menjadi hal yang baik untuk kita bila dapat sekamar lagi..", jawab Luka. Kaito tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Oyasumi.. Kaito"

"Oyasumi, Luka!"

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya tidur bersama.. Wajah mereka tersenyum dan begitu damai. Mereka tidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Benar-benar seperti kehilangan beban mereka sebelumnya..

Dan mereka, bersama-sama selamanya..

'Die with the one you love, is the best..'

..

Beberapa jam kemudian Akaito menemukan Kaito dan Luka sudah tidak bernyawa di tempat favorit Kaito.

Akaito kaget melihat mereka berdua. Bahkan dia juga tidak menyangka terjadi hal seperti ini pada Luka..

"Kenapa.. Bisa?"

Dia merasa sangat sedih.. Akaito juga merasa menyesal telah mengijinkan Kaito keluar dari rumah sakit. Apakah itu adalah keputusan yang salagh?

Tetapi, kemudian Akaito melihat wajah Kaito dan Luka. Walau penuh dengan darah, keduanya tersenyum dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Itu membuatnya sedikit lega walau dia masih bersedih.

"Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya.."

End..

How about the ending? Sad? ._.

Tapi sy berusaha bwt endingnya gak gantung, jd bnr" selesai semuanya.. atau nggantung ya o.O

maafkan segala ksalahan yang saya perbuat dlm fic ini :D sy brusaha ssuai dgn kmampuan sy yg pas"an ini m(_)m

Mind to review after reading? Thx xD

Veline shee : ehm.. Bagaimana endingnya yak? ._. Koizora? Sy gtw apa itu xD smoga ga persis deh..

Rambut rontok dan kerempeng ;A; *ga kepikiran* bayangkan saja penderita kanker pada umumnya =D tapi ga smp kayak kakek" juga sihh ya ._.

Makasih jga udh ikutin crt ni dr awal smp akhir :'D sy jga senang, trimakasih banyak :D

Raisa524 : maaf bwt updte yg lamaaaa sekali.. Entahlah ini sad atau happy? ._. Krn benar" selesai crtnya smp titik darah penghabisan :'D

Maaf bwt typo, saya mmg kurang berbakat ;A;. Thanks bwt reviewnya ya! :D


End file.
